Surprise Me
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Troy is a basketball super star and Gabriella is a photographer. They've been playing cat and mouse for a while. What happens when one little incident at one game bring them closer than they ever thought they would be?
1. incident

Yes! Another new story. This one is a 3-shot. so there will be two more chapters after this one. I hope yall like it.

* * *

**Surprise Me.**

* * *

**Gabriella.**

"14! Smile!" I yelled out to the LA Lakers star player. I held up my camera as he flashed me a smile. I took a couple quick shots and Bolton ran back down the court.

"Montez watch out!" I heard somebody yell before a basketball collided with my forehead. I fell backward and hit my head on the floor of the Staples Center.

"OOOOOH!" Everybody in the crowed yelled as the medic rushed over to me.

"Miss are you okay? Are you seeing spots?" The medic, shined a flashlight in my eyes.

"Jesus." I said pushing him away. "I'm fine. I've been hit with a basketball so many times I lost count. I'm fine." I sat up and rubbed my forehead. "just tell me if I'm going to have a big bruise."

The Medic cracked an ice pack and shook it up. "Just put this on your forehead and the swelling will go down." He put it on my forehead.

"Thank you." I said, getting up and walking back to the Media seats. I held my ice pack on my forehead as I checked my expensive camera for any damage.

"Damn. That was a hard hit." Kelsi, my co worker, and one of my best friends said as she sat next to me. "Good thing Bolton warned you. I think he has a thing for you."

"Please." I said, switching hands. "Bolton is full of himself."

Kelsi smiled. "That's why you always take his picture."

I rolled my eyes. "Because the media eats it up. They love him for some reason." I sat for a while with the ice pack on my face. I lifted it and showed Kelsi. "How does it look?"

"Better." She said, picking up her water bottle. "Are you doing the concert tomorrow night?"

I shook my head. "No, I have dinner with my sister. But I have the game next week, and the awards show."

"Oh, I'll see you at the awards show then." Kelsi got up and walked back over to the court.

Kelsi and I were two of the many photographers employed by the staples center. We were allowed to sell our work but they got a profit and they paid us so it evened out. I graduated from UCLA and got my job here. I loved taking pictures. When I was little I would go though 3 disposable cameras a month. Mom didn't really like it but my dad supported my hobby.

When I was going to make a career out of it they were both surprised. Mom wanted me to be a doctor, I got accepted into UCLA and I moved from Northern California and I made my way down here. I studied photography and business. Now I was making a name for myself. I've gotten calls from magazines to do shoots for them along with alot of other work.

I cleaned off my lens and walked back out to the floor. It was just about half time. I took a couple pictures as the energy moved to my side of the court. Bolton shot a lay up and scored. I stepped back as they got closer again. Danforth got fouled and they lined up for his free throws.

Troy Bolton was standing right next to me. "Your forehead looks better." He said, glancing at me. I ignored him and lifted my camera to take a picture of Danforth getting in his ready position. "Hello!" Troy called out putting his hand in front of my lens right as I was about to take a shot.

"What the hell Bolton? You blocked my shot." I said, putting my camera down. "And you got fingerprints on my lens." I mumbled, cursing him under my breath as I cleaned my lens again.

"The least you could do is say thank you for warning you about the basketball that hit you in the forehead. Montez, you don't have to be mean." He said, grabbing the ball and tossing it back to Danforth.

I scoffed. "I am not mean. I am nice, you should be thanking me. I make all your photo's look amazing." I gave him a glare and I took a couple pictures of Danforth. "But thank you." I said as the buzzer sounded for halftime.

"You are very welcome Montez." He said with a smile. "You look beautiful today." He winked as he walked away from me.

I rolled my eyes and walked along the sidelines to the middle of the court. The Laker Girls were coming out to do their usual half time performance. I took a couple of pictures of them and sat down at the press table to look though my pictures from today. I stopped at the picture of Bolton I took before I got hit with the basketball. He didn't look cocky or arrogant. He had a simple smile, his eyes were a bright magnetic blue. It was a fantastic picture. I would make a lot of money for a picture like this.

I got up to show Kelsi and I walked back toward the media section. I was looking down at the picture when somebody bumped into me. "Sorry" I said, looking up at Bolton. He just smirked at me. "Look at this picture I took. You actually look nice." I lifted up my camera to show him. He leaned down and took a closer look.

"I like it, you'll have to send it to me." Bolton said with a simple smile.

"I will" I said quietly, walking away from him. I walked up to Kelsi.

"Why is Bolton staring at your ass?" Kelsi asked.

I shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time somebody stared at my ass." I sat next to her and showed her my camera. "Look, it's actually nice."

"He looks very nice." Kelsi said. "Are you gonna keep it?"

I shrugged. "I just might, you know. For my portfolio."

"For my portfolio, my ass. Gabs." Kelsi shook her head. "I think they just brought lunch. Do you want something?"

"Please." I said , looking up at her with a smile. I ignored her comment and kept scrolling through my photos.

* * *

**Troy**.

"So are you going to talk to her after the game?" Chad Danforth asked as we warmed up again at half time. "She's all you ever talk about. Montez said this. Montez said that. Montez has a nice ass."

I raised my eyebrows. "Watch it bro. That's my girl you're talking about."

"She's not even your girl! You haven't said more than three words to her at once." Chad said shooting the ball. "Just get her number after the game and ask her out. Come on Troy, take a shot"

I shook him off and focused on warming up. As the way game proceeded I kept stealing glances at Montez. We were pretty much on last name basis. I saw her friend taking pictures near me and I ran over to her. "Hi." I said, smiling at her.

She looked startled that I was even talking to her. "Uh, Hello?"

"How are you?" I asked, as we went on time out. I pretended to stretch as I was talking to her.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Do you think she would go out with me?" I asked her.

She looked confused. "Who?"

"Montez." I looked over at Montez who was compulsively cleaning her lens. "She's beautiful."

A small smile appeared on the girls face. "You totally like Gabriella."

"Who?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Montez."

"Gabriella." I said slowly, loving the way it just rolled off my tongue. "Do you think she'd go out with me?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her to find out." The girl said. "You're being summoned."

I looked up to see my coach calling me. "Hey. Thanks, red." She looked at me confused and I touched my hair as I walked back wards. She nodded and smiled at me before she walked across the gym.

"God Bolton, do you have to flirt with everybody?" Coach asked.

I shrugged. "Just getting good publicity."

Coach rolled his eyes. "Anyways.." We talked about game plan as the whistle blew.

The rest of the game went by pretty fast. We won 68-40. I was usually the first one off the court but I decided to take my time today. People with video camera were interviewing me. I did a couple of interviews and I saw Gabriella packing up her bag. I excused myself and walked over to her.

"Hey." I said, standing behind her.

She jumped up and looked at me. "Hey Bolton. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just I wanted to know if I could get your number." My hands were shaking. God, I was nervous. I'm never nervous. "You know, so I could get a hold of you about that picture."

She raised her eyebrow at me and then turned back to her bag. "Here's my card. You're just getting one so don't lose it." Her face was serious, I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. She placed it in my hand.

"I won't lose it. I'll give you a call soon." I said, looking down at the card, flipping it over. "And I wasn't being an ass earlier. You really do look beautiful today." I got my confidence back and sent her a smile. "I'll see you later Gabriella." I walked back toward the locker room with a smile on my face.

I walked into the locker room and put Gabriella's card in a safe place. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I walked out of the locker room to my car. I pulled out of the parking garage, it was dark outside. I saw Gabriella waiting outside. I pulled up to her. "Bolton." She acknowledged.

"Hey Gabriella, do you need a ride?" I looked at her.

"I think Kelsi already left and I was about to call a cab. It's fine." She said pulling out her phone.

"Let me give you a ride." I said, unlocking the car door. "Get in."

She shook her head. "It's fine really. I'll just wait."

"Please, get in the car. It's cold and were in LA at night. Waiting here alone is not the wisest thing to do." I said, she sighed and walked around to the car. I celebrated inwardly. She got in the car and put her hands in her lap after buckling up. "Where am I taking you?"

"North Hollywood." She said looking around the car. "I know it's a little far, I'll give you gas money." She pulled out her camera.

"No need." I said, hopping on the freeway. "How long have you been a photographer?"

"A couple years now. I just graduated from UCLA. I've done a couple spreads for magazines while I've worked for the staples center." She looked through her pictures. "The best pictures I take, are of you."

"Really? I'd like to see them." I said, driving along the freeway.

She looked through her camera. "Yeah, maybe I'll show you one day." She said distractedly.

"Gabriella?" I asked, looking forward.

"Yeah?"

"Would you go on a date with me?" I said boldly.

She fumbled with her camera then looked up at me. "You're joking right?"

"No."

Gabriella's forehead wrinkled. "Um, what would we do?"

"I could cook, or we could go out to a restaurant." I offered.

"I'll go out with you, only if you cook me something." She said with a small smile. She turned off the camera and put it in the case. "What are you going to cook me?"

I chuckled to myself. I tired to stifle a yawn. "What do you like?"

"I like Carbs. Pasta. Pizza. Cheeseburgers. Everything unhealthy." She blushed a little bit. "Surprise me."

I nodded my head. "I will. How does Saturday sound?"

"It's perfect. Are you going to pick me up or should go to your house?" She leaned back and touched the door handle. "Exit here." She pointed to the exit coming up.

"I think we should do it at my house. I can come get you, if that's easier." I exited the freeway. Gabriella showed me where to go and I pulled up to her apartment.

"Thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it." She leaned over and kissed my cheek gently. "I'll see you on Saturday." She grabbed her camera bag and got out of the car.

"I'll probably talk to you before. Goodnight Gabriella." I smiled at her as she shut the door. I rolled down the window.

She smiled at me. "Goodnight Troy."

* * *

**Gabriella.**

Troy fucking Bolton just asked me out on a date. I almost literally shit myself. I needed to call somebody, who could I call? I lived alone in my apartment so I had nobody here. Kelsi ditched me so I was mad at her. Taylor is in El Salvador, studying abroad. I had nobody. I guess I could call my sister.

She's probably sleeping though. I sighed to myself. I heard my phone ring and I pulled it out of my pocket. I furrowed my eyebrows at the strange number. "Hello?" I answered it hesitantly.

"Hey Gabriella." His melodious voice echoed in my ear.

A small smile crept on my face. "You just can't get enough of me, can you Bolton?"

"No, I cannot." He replied as I started taking off my work clothes. "What are you doing?"

"Changing." I said without even thinking. "You're not supposed to be talking and driving at the same time Bolton. You could get a ticket."

"I'm two blocks away from my house. But it's cute that you worry about me." He said, I groaned in frustration. "I live about 15 minutes away from you actually."

"That's nice." I said, fumbling with my bra clasp. I dropped the phone. "Shit!" I cursed, taking off my bra. And pulling a t-shirt over my head. "Sorry, I dropped the phone."

Troy chuckled. 'It's alright." I heard a car door shut and his car lock. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Working, editing some pictures. Trying to make your head not look so big." I joked. "Then I'm having dinner with my sister." I sighed.

"Why the sigh? You're not excited to spend quality time with your sister?" He said. "Hi Bullet. I know. Daddy missed you too." I heard a bark and I giggled quietly. "You laughing at me Montez?"

I bit my bottom lip to keep me from laughing again. "Yes I am Bolton. And there is nothing you can do about it." Troy chuckled and I could tell he was shaking his head. "So you have a dog?"

"Three actually." Troy said, I raised my eyebrows. "Bullet is a chocolate lab, Chunk is a bulldog and Bear is a Husky."

"I love doggies. I can't wait to meet them." I gushed. "I wish I could have a billion puppies but I don't have the time, patience or money for them. Or space actually. I barely fit in this tiny apartment."

"It didn't look that small from the outside."

"I know. But I have a lot of stuff, I'm a stuff girl. I don't hoard or anything. I just have all my camera's and clothes and shoes… Well you get the point. Sorry, when I'm tired I just tend to ramble on and on about nothing." I said with a giggle.

"I don't mind." I heard the smile on his face. "So, what are you wearing?"

I laughed. "Troy, don't be a pervert."

"I'll tell you what I'm wearing." Troy offered.

"Fine. If you have to go first." I said, smirking to myself.

Troy chuckled, "That's fine with me. I am currently wearing a pair of grey Calvin Klein Boxers."

I waited for him to say something else but he didn't. "That's it?" I felt my mouth go dry. Imagining him in just boxers was… ooh. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I shook out of it.

"Yep." He said simply.

I bit my lip. "Fine. I am wearing an old high school t-shirt. It's orange and it has a big paw print on it. I am also wearing… panties." I felt my cheeks flush. I hated that word, but I didn't know what else to call them. "And socks." I said quickly. "so my feet don't get cold."

"That's it?" He mocked me.

I scoffed at him. "What do you mean 'that's it' I have more clothes on than you do."

"you're right, you're right. You do have too many clothes on." He said huskily.

I felt another chill, followed by heat. It felt like the room was way too hot. I pulled my shirt off then I realized that's what he wanted. "Shit." I said to myself.

"What?" Troy asked, amused.

I was about to reply, but I figured two can play that game. "Oh nothing. I just took my shirt off and it got a bit… nippy." Oh god, Gabriella. What the hell are you doing? "If you know what I mean." I slapped myself in the forehead with my palm. So stupid.

Troy cleared his throat. "Mm, well."

I winced at myself and let out a big fake yawn. "Oh, boy. I'm tired."

"Oh… I should let you go then." Bolton said, sounding kind of disappointed? Maybe. "I'll text you tomorrow."

"Alright. Sleep well, Troy." I said.

"Oh I will" He mumbled. "Goodnight, Gabriella."

I hung up and put my phone on the charger. "Shit, he already got me out of my clothes and he's not even here." I said to myself before rolling over, covering myself up with the blanket.


	2. Together

**Troy.**

Gabriella and I have been talking pretty much all week. I was excited to see her today. I took a little trip to the grocery store this morning. I was going to make her my famous Bolton Burgers. They weren't really famous but you know what I mean. I prepped the patties and all the condiments, covering them and putting them in the fridge for later. I spent the rest of the day cleaning my house.

My house wasn't giant. It had four bedrooms five bathrooms. A big backyard with a basketball court and a grass area for my dogs. I lived alone but somebody was always at my house. I had some people that took care of my dogs and my yard. Chad and some teammates came over most of the time. I never really had time for female company. I was always busy with basketball.

I looked at the time and ran up stairs to get ready. I cleaned up my bedroom, just in case. I put on some nice slacks and a button up shirt. I tied a tie around my neck before gelling my hair back. I threw a jacket on and smiled to myself before I grabbed my keys and got in my car.

I felt my palms sweating on my way to Gabriella's, I think I was more excited than nervous. She told me she was looking forward to our date just as much as I was. I remembered exactly where she lived. She told me she lived in apartment 4. I got out of my car, locking the doors and walked up to apartment 4. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Gabriella opened the door and looked stunning. Her hair was in her natural loose curls, the front pinned up on the left side. She was wearing makeup. She didn't wear makeup to work and quite frankly, she didn't need to. My eyes traveled down to her dress. It was a little above her knees, hugging all of her curves. She of course, had her camera case around her neck. I made sure my jaw was shut and I wasn't drooling.

"You clean up nice." She said, with a small smile.

My eyes flicked up to hers. "You look amazing, Gabriella."

"You think so? I thought it was a little too much." She bit her glossed bottom lip.

"You look perfect." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I didn't want to ruin her lip gloss just yet. "Let's go, my lady." I held out my hand and she took it. I led her down to my car. I opened the door for her and I drove back to my house.

"You're house is beautiful." She said, biting her bottom lip. She was playing with the zipper of her camera case, she turned to me. "Can I take a picture of it?"

I chuckled. "Knock yourself out." She got out of the car and pulled her camera out. She cleaned off her lens and lifted the camera to her face. I watched her as she took pictures of my house. She looked beautiful. She turned to me and started taking pictures of me. I rolled my eyes at her. "come on Paparazzi, let's go inside."

She giggled quietly, walking with me in the house. We were greeted by Bullet, who kept sniffing Gabriella. "Hold this." She handed me her camera bag. She crouched down and petted bullet. "Hi puppy. You are just so cute." She puckered her lips and Bullet gave her kisses.

"Good boy, Bullet. Now go play." I pet the dog and he ran away. "Bear and Chunk our probably fighting or humping outside somewhere."

"Humping?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Bear is a girl… Chunk gets what he can." I shrugged. Gabriella laughed and walked into the house more. "I'm going to fire up the grill if you want to see the backyard?"

She nodded and I took her hand, heading her to the back yard. "It's gorgeous. Oh my god. Your dogs are so…" She paused. I looked over to see them humping. "Uh… cute." She covered her mouth to stifle the giggle.

"Chunk! Knock it off!" I yelled over. The dogs looked at me and both started running around. "it's crazy, they're like children."

"Humping children." She walked over to my patio set and took a seat. I turned back to the grill and lit it up. "So what are we having for dinner Mr. Bolton?"

"The famous Bolton Burgers." I said proudly. I saw her roll her eyes. "Saw that!" She giggled and turned her head away from me. "You'll love them."

"I hope so, because I'm hungry." She got up and walked over to me. "I'm going to go wander."

I smiled at her. "Feel free to take as many pictures as you'd like." She smiled at me, pulling her camera case around her neck. She walked into the grass and I watched her take pictures of my dogs. She was so beautiful. I wondered if she had many pictures of herself. I walked inside to get the burgers. I started cutting some potatoes for french-fries.

Gabriella was wandering the yard, taking pictures and playing fetch with the dogs. They really liked her. I smiled to myself and washed my hands. I grabbed the burgers and walked outside. Gabriella came walking over to me. "I think I'm wearing them out." She looked around. "Do they have water?"

I chuckled. 'They don't get to play much since I'm always gone. They've gotten lazy their care takers do walk them a couple miles though." I placed the burgers on the grill then closed the lid. "There are some bowls over by the hose." She blinked at me. I smiled and showed her.

"Oh," She blushed. "I'll get them some water." I walked inside and washed my hands again before walking back outside. I sat down on a chair and Bear came running up to me. I pet my dog and threw a ball across the yard for her. I heard Gabriella snapping away on her camera. "I think you are the most naturally photogenic person I've ever met."

I turned my attention to her. "I'm not really afraid of the camera, like some people are. But I do know that not all pictures or videos are going to be perfect, so I don't feel like I have to try I just do." I shrugged. I got up and walked over to her. I took the camera from around her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked wearily. I put the strap around my neck and put the camera close to my face. She hid her face immediately. "I don't like my picture taken."

I chuckled and started snapping away. "that's kind of ironic for a photographer." I put the camera down. "Come on, let me see your beautiful face." She hesitantly dropped her hands, showing no emotions on her face. I snapped a quick picture. "Now say cheese!"

She rolled her eyes and a small smile appeared on her face. I took a couple quick pictures to catch her smile. "Are you done yet?"

I shook my head. "Not until I get a real big, cheesy smile."

She shut her eyes and gave me a big smile. I took a picture and she started laughing. "Was that cheesy enough for you?"

I nodded. "You're so beautiful." She smiled a genuine smile and I took one last picture of her. I played with the camera for a minute. I found the timer and I set it for 10 seconds. I put it on the island around the barbeque. "Gabriella come here." I positioned her in front of the camera and I pressed the shutter button and ran over to Gabriella, wrapping my arms around her from behind. I smiled, pulling her tightly against me. After a couple seconds the camera went off and Gabriella turned to face me. "There were pictures of me and pictures of you. Now there is a picture of us."

I moved the hair out of her face. I looked down at her perfectly glossed lips that were begging to be kissed She looked like she was about to say something but nothing came out. I started to smell the burgers. I gave her forehead a quick kiss before I let her go. "I- uh- yeah." She mumbled barely loud enough for me to hear.

I opened the lid to the barbeque and flipped the burgers. Gabriella picked up her camera. She walk looking through her pictures, she started giggling uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" I asked, shutting the lid again. She walked over to me and showed the picture of us with my head cut out of the picture. "Damn, me for being so tall."

She giggled quietly. "It's perfect. Your big head is cut out of the picture." She teased. "We can try it again later." She walked to the table and sat down on a chair.

"What kind of cheese do you want?" I asked, making my way to the kitchen.

"Surprise me." She called out.

* * *

**Gabriella.**

We ate our burgers which were just as good as Troy said they would be. Now we were cuddled up on the couch, surrounded by three dogs. I never really pegged Troy Bolton for an animal lover but that just made me realized he was much more than an athletic body and a pretty face. I rested my head on his shoulder, my legs across his lap. His fingers drawing small shapes on my shin.

"You're different from what I expected." I said, looking up into his blue eyes.

He smiled at me. "What did you expect?"

I shrugged. "An asshole with an inflated ego who flaunts his career and money." I ran my fingers though his hair. "Every time I asked you to surprise me, you have. In more ways than one."

Troy chuckled and squeezed my leg gently. "I'm glad I could, Gabriella." He leaned over, moving his face close to mine. He reached behind me to grab my camera. "We should do this MySpace style." He lifted the camera over his head and took a picture of us. I giggled quietly. "Now Facebook style." I sat up. "you have to lean over so your cleavage is showing." Troy joked.

I laughed. "I am not doing that!" I smacked his chest. I smiled as he took another picture of us. "Let's do a silly one." He chuckled and nodded. We made silly faces and he took a picture.

"Okay, one more picture. Silly or serious?" Troy asked.

I giggled, giving him my usual answer. "Surprise me."

Troy smiled at me, holding the camera out again. "I was hoping you'd say that." He turned my chin with his free hand and pressed his lips up against mine. I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling his against me. I didn't hear him take the picture or put the camera down. The next thing I knew was his arms were wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him.

I painfully tore my lips away from his. I climbed on his lap and kissed his lips again firmly. I felt his lips part and I brushed my tongue against his slowly. His hands were planted on my waist while mine were making the back his hair a tangled mess. I pulled away from him, needing air. Troy kissed my forehead and I leaned my head against his lips. I heard my heart beating in my ears. "Wow." Is all I managed to say while I caught my breath.

I climbed off of him and draped my legs over his lap, returning to my normal position. "Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" Troy asked, as he leaned his head against my chest.

"No." I answered quietly.

"Do you want to stay over?" He asked quietly. "I mean, we don't have to do anything. I have plenty of guest bedrooms or you could sleep in my room."

"Okay." I answered. "I'll stay." He looked up at me as if he didn't believe me. "Only if you let me put some pictures in your house. Your bare walls are killing me."

Troy chuckled and kissed my lips. "You can surprise me this time."

I nodded. "I plan on it." I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Do you have a good printer?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

I bit my bottom lip. "Do you have a place to print pictures around here?" He nodded. "Can I borrow your car?" I smiled innocently.

"How about I come with you?" He suggested. I climbed off of him. "We're going right now?"

I nodded. "I have this idea in my head and I need to do it before I forget. Do you have any pictures of family you want to put up or something?" I asked him.

"I have a photo album you could look through?" Troy suggested. He got up and walked into the other room. I picked up my camera and started looking through the pictures. I found a good one of the Staples center he would like, a couple of him, some of his dogs. I stopped at a picture of us. Smiling on the couch. A small smile crept on my face. I clicked over to the next one, it was the picture of us kissing. I felt the butterflies bubble up in my stomach. "Are you going to put that one up?" Troy asked from behind me.

I jumped and turned my camera off, my cheeks burned. "Um, We'll see." Troy sat down next to me. Handing me a small photo album. "Let me see." I opened the album to a picture of Troy as a baby. A big smile broke out on my face. "Oh my god! Look at you!"

Troy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I know I was so cute." I giggled quietly and turned the page. I looked through it and I stopped at two little boys. "Do you know who that is?" He pointed to the other boy in the picture.

"Oh my god! Is that Danforth?" I asked quietly. Troy nodded. "How cute are you guys? I have to put this one up." I finished looking through the book, pulling a couple pictures out. "Alright, I'm ready." I stood up again, slipping my shoes on.

"We're really going to go now?" Troy asked, standing up.

I nodded. "Well duh. I know for a fact, there will be no paparazzi out and it will be fun. It'll only take an hour or two." I smiled sweetly at him. He raised his eyebrows at me. "I'll give you a kiss."

Troy cracked a smile. "Okay but I get more than one kiss. And I demand one now."

I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his lips slowly, I pulled away and kissed his bottom lip quickly. "There, are we ready now?"

"I guess so." Troy said, putting his shoes on. "I'll let you pick the car."

I grabbed my camera and slipped it in the bag. I put the bag around my neck. Troy lead me to the garage. There were four cars lined up. A black Escalade, a silver Ferrari, a black Audi and at the end was an classic blue Chevy truck that looked newly restored. I bit my bottom lip. "The truck."

Troy looked at me surprised. "The truck? Really?"

I nodded my head then shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

"No reason. I just thought you'd pick the Audi." Troy said, looking over at me.

I smiled at him. "The Audi was my second choice." I winked at him and walked over to his truck. "I'm surprised you don't have a Range Rover." I teased him.

Troy chuckled. "I do, it's in the shop."

I rolled my eyes. "I always heard they're unreliable." Troy unlocked the doors and I climbed in. "I always loved classic cars. My uncle has one of the oldest pick up trucks. It's in amazing condition. I have pictures but its in another memory card. I'm the only one who could fit in it perfectly since I'm so small."

Troy chuckled at me, opening the garage door behind the truck. He pulled out of the garage. "My merecedes is my go-to car, so I just park it in my drive way." We drove out of his gate. "My truck doesn't get a lot of attention anymore because I'm always traveling."

"That's too bad." I said quietly, looking through the pictures in my hands. "You're going to love what I'm going to do with these."

He smiled at me. "I'm sure I will." He drove me to a drug store and I printed out a couple pictures from my camera and I blew up the pictures I took from his photo album. I made him go wander the store so he wouldn't see which pictures I chose. After they were all perfect, I put them in a big envelope and I found Troy again. He handed me his card. "Go pay for those." I looked at the card in his hand. "Gabriella, now is not the time to be difficult."

I scoffed. "I am not difficult! Fine. I'd love to spend your money." I took the card from his hand and I paid for the pictures. "now we have to go to Wal-mart."

He looked at me confused as we walked back to the truck. "Why Wal-Mart?"

"Because it's the only store open. Duh." I winked at him and got in the truck. I looked through the envelope and pulled out two wallet sized pictures of us. One of us smiling and the one of our first kiss. I put the one of us smiling in front if his speedometer on the dashboard. "A nice reminder for whenever you drive the truck." I said quietly.

I scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me. "I don't know if there are any Wal-Mart's in this neighborhood." He murmured before kissing my ear and I giggled quietly.

"There is one by my house, since I'm sleeping over maybe I could get some clothes, too?"

"Sounds good." Troy drove over to the store by my house. We agreed on the frames and I picked out all the ones we will need. Troy, again paid for it all then we took a pit stop at my house. "I want to see your apartment."

"Alright." I showed him where to park and we got out. I lead him up to my apartment and opened the door. I went straight to my room letting him roam around.

* * *

**Troy.**

I closed the door behind me, looking around Gabriella's tiny apartment. She was right, she did have a lot of stuff. I saw a picture book on her coffee table. I sat down and looked through it. There were a whole bunch of random pictures, taken by disposable camera's. Pictures of walls and people and shoes and everything. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"I changed if that's alright? I just wanted to be more comfortable. I packed a bag as well." Gabriella said quietly, coming out of her room. I looked back at her. She looked at what I was looking at and smiled. "I took pictures of everything when I was little. Most of them were blurry but I picked out all the good ones."

I laughed quietly. "My mom wouldn't even let me touch her camera when I was a kid."

She smiled at me. "My dad bought me a bunch of disposable camera's and didn't tell my mom." She pulled the bobby pins out of the side of her hair. "You saw the pretty now you get to see the ugly." Gabriella said, walking into the bathroom.

I brushed off her statement and continued looking through her pictures. Gabriella came out 5 minutes later with her hair in a bun and the make up wiped off her face. I looked at her, closing the book. I stood up and walked over to her. I planted a kiss on her lips and smiled. "You've never looked more beautiful."

"We should get going. You look tired" She said as her cheeks tinted with color. I followed her out of her apartment and down to the truck. We drove back to my house and I parked the truck in the usual spot in the garage. I carried the bags inside and Gabi followed me with the envelope of pictures, her camera and her bag.

"So have you decided on sleeping arrangements?" I asked her setting the bags on the couch.

She smiled at me. "I'm a night owl. So I'll surprise you, since you will probably fall asleep before me." She bit her bottom lip. "Let's take this stuff upstairs so you can go to bed."

"I am not-" I got cut off by a yawn. "Tired." She raised her eyebrows at me and I smiled sheepishly. I picked up the bags and took them to my room.

"Your room is amazing." She said, looking around. She took the bags from me and set them on the ground. "You." She kissed my lips. "Go get changed."

I smiled at her. "Now, how can I argue with that?"

"You can't"

I chuckled and I took off my pants and pulled off my shirt, leaving myself in my boxers. I laid on the bed and watched her spread out the picture frames on the floor. "You should come over here and relax for a minute."

Gabriella glanced up and me and bit her lip. She looked down at the frames and got up, walking over to me. I laid back and she climbed right into bed with me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. "Hold on." She wiggled out of my arms and I laid on my back. She climbed back over to me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I was about to ask her something when her bare leg rubbed against mine. Her fingers ran down my abs slowly. "What else do you like other than taking pictures?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Basketball." She smiled up at me. "I like Golden State Warriors."

My face dropped. "You're kidding right?"

She giggled quietly. "I was kidding."

"Well who's your favorite player then?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow.

"MJ." She said with a smirk. I just stared at her. "What? He's classic!"

I rolled my eyes. "Who is your favorite player NOW?" I reiterated.

She put her finger on her chin. "Oh, that's a tuffy. NBA players have really gone down hill." I scoffed at her and she giggled with a big smile on her face. "I'd have to say Danforth." I shook my head at her and tickled her sides. She squealed and tried to wiggle out of my arms. "Okay, okay. Troy Bolton is my favorite basketball player."

I smirked at her, pulling her against me. "That's what I thought." I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Her fingers soon got tangled in the hair on the back of my neck. I pulled away from her lips slowly. "You're my favorite paparazzi." Gabriella laughed quietly, laying her head on my chest. I closed my eyes as Gabriella drew shapes on my stomach with her finger lightly. I felt my self falling asleep slowly.

I woke up slowly, feeling somebody climb into bed next to me. I groaned. "Go back to sleep Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"Mmm, what time is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Almost 3, it's late babe. Go back to sleep." I wrapped my arms around her and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Okay." I said quietly. She cuddled up against me and I pulled her closer to me, falling back sleep.

I woke up again and looked at the time. It was almost 10. Gabriella was sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled at the beautiful girl next laying beside me. I kissed her lips and she didn't stir. I climbed out of bed and saw a new picture on the wall in my bedroom. I looked at the floor and all the frames were gone. I walked over to the picture and peeled the sticky note off of the picture.

_'Good Morning! I hope you like your picture collection' _

I looked at the picture again and it was the same picture in my truck. Gabriella and I sitting on the couch with matching grins on our faces. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. There was a picture of the me, then the staples center, then a picture of Chad and I with our backs facing the camera. I made my way into the first living room and there was a picture of me when I was little, one with my mom, one with Chad from my photo album. I walked into the second living room and there was a picture of Bullet laying in the grass with his tongue sticking out. On the opposite side of the room there was one of Chunk and Bear, sitting next to each other. On the wall behind the couch was the picture that Gabi showed me the night I asked her out. I was smiling looking down at her, my eyes were bright.

I took a little break from looking at the pictures and started to make some breakfast. I was finishing the pancakes when I heard a yawn from behind me. I turned around to see Gabriella, in her underwear and a long shirt standing in the doorway. She sat on the island and gave me a small smile. "Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?"

I turned off the stove and grabbed two plates. "Pretty good, your bed is really comfortable. If I realized that sooner I wouldn't have went to bed at three."

"Do you want coffee?" She nodded. I pulled out two cups and filled them up. "Sugar or creamer? I've got milk. Or.." I opened the fridge. "I have French Vanilla, or I think this one is caramel…" I trailed off.

Gabriella giggled quietly. "Troy, the vanilla creamer is fine."

I smiled and gave her a cup and the creamer. "I have pancakes and bacon."

"I love bacon." She said, her head perked up when I mentioned bacon.

I chuckled at her. "Good." I put two pancakes on each plate and brought over the whole plate of bacon. I set out butter and syrup for her. I grabbed my coffee cup and sat in the seat next to her. She already picked up a piece of bacon and started eating it.

She leaned over and kissed my lips. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I should say thank you. All the pictures are perfect." I took a sip of my black coffee. I grabbed the creamer and splashed some in the cup. "I love the picture of the staples center. It's amazing."

"It should be. I walked up 6 flights of stairs to get that picture." She smiled at me. "And it paid my rent for like 3 months."

I chuckled. "I would imagine so." I put some butter on the pancakes and started eating.

"You don't like maple syrup?" She asked, opening the bottle.

I shrugged. "It depends on my mood." She drizzled a quarter of the bottle of maple syrup on her pancakes. "I think you like maple syrup."

She nodded with a smile. "I'm a fat girl stuck in this body. Get used to it." She stuck her tongue out at me and started eating her pancakes.

We cleaned up after breakfast and Gabriella started showing me the rest of the pictures in the house. She put one picture in each bathroom. "Where are these pictures from?" I asked her as we stood in the down stairs bathroom. It was a picture of a flower.

"Your yard. You have some gorgeous flowers back there. Your gardener is doing an amazing job." She commented.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'll tell Alejandro you said that." She giggled quietly as I kissed her neck. "On to the next."

She lead me upstairs. "There is only one more, you haven't seen yet." We walked into my room. She skipped over to my bedside table. She handed me frame with our silly picture in it. I chuckled at the picture. She pulled out a wallet sized picture of our kiss and she stuck it on the bottom of the frame. "Fin!"

I put it back on the table and wrapped my arms around her. "I love it. I cannot thank you enough," I leaned down kissing her lips gently. "You know what this means right?"

She smiled up at me. "What does this mean?"

"It means that you have to be my girlfriend." I looked down at her. "Would you like that?"

She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "That's what I was aiming for when I put pictures of us around your room." She winked at me and kissed my lips. "My answer is yes, if that was the question."

I nodded against her lips. "That definitely was the question."

* * *

**Okay so i read over the story again and i ended it weirdly in the third chapter so it's going to be more than three chapters. Maybe i'll make it into five because i'm nice and i'm in a good mood because i get to see my boys Jason Aldean and Luke Bryan tomorrow in concert. I love them very much! Next chapter will probably come out saturday, so until then Don't forget to review :) :)**


	3. Little Moments

Hello Love Muffins. The Jason Aldean/Luke Bryan concert was amazing, if y'all were wondering. My sis and i were sitting in the lawn seats and we saw a drunk guy get tackled and they rolled down the hill... it was the highlight of my night... oh and when Jason played Texas was you. I was happy. Go check out my story Twy if you haven't already. I'm halfway done with chapter 5 of this story and i'm not really sure how it's going to end. Anyway- Enjoy and Dont forget to review :)

* * *

**Gabriella.**

Troy had been busy with practice for most of the rest of the week but we still hung out some times. Tonight was his last home game before he went on the road for a month. I was excited to watch him play since we were officially a couple now. Troy bypassed every expectation I had from him. He is an amazing person and I am just lucky to have him in my life.

I put on a Lakers' Jersey with Troy's signature 14 on it. I covered with my media vest. I made sure my camera battery and spare were fully charged. I cleaned my lens before I put the cover on it. I put it the camera in my bag and heard a honk from Kelsi outside. I grabbed all my things and ran out to her car.

"Hey Gabi." She said as I climbed in.

"What's up Kels." I buckled my seatbelt. "I haven't seen you in a week."

She started driving to the staples center. "What have you been up to?"

"I've been hanging out with Troy."

"Bolton?" She asked, glancing over at me.

"The one and only… We're kind of together." I said, looking out the window and biting my bottom lip.

She slammed on the breaks for a second then kept going. "Together as in relationship? Or together as in hump and dump?"

"Relationship." I said, leaning my head against the seat, preparing for the breaks again.

"What the fuck!" Kelsi yelled. "You didn't tell me this why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just kind of happened and I haven't seen you in forever." She let out a breath and we stayed quiet through the rest of the ride. We parked. "Are you mad?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me and shook her head. "No, I just needed to process it. I'm happy if you're happy." She smiled at me.

"Thank you Kelsi." I hopped out of the car and we clocked in and got our media badges. I walked down the hallway to the court.

"Hey Montez." I heard somebody yell from behind me. I turned around to see the one and only Troy Bolton walking over to me. "Hello beautiful." He pulled me closer to he has he got in arms length. He leaned down and kissed my lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Look! Don't ever say that I don't support you." I pulled away from him, showing him my jersey.

He smiled in approval. "You look hot in my number." He kissed my lips again. "I just saw you walking by and I wanted to say hello. Do you want to come back to mine tonight? I have to leave tomorrow afternoon though."

I nodded. "I'd like that."

"Bolton! Let's go!" Danforth yelled.

"Looks like you should go." I said, looking at him. I gave him another kiss. "I'll see you at there, play hard."

"Always." He kissed me again and I smacked his butt as he walked away. He winked at me and I walked out to the court.

The game started and I started taking pictures. Troy was on fire today, he was having one of the best games in a long time. I took a little break and watched the game. It was nearing half time and the other team had the ball. Troy swooped in and ran across the court and dunked the ball. "WAY TO GO BABY! SHOW THEM HOW IT'S DONE!" I yelled, clapping.

A couple of people around me turned to stare at me. I felt my cheeks flush and looked back to the court. Troy jumped released the rim and pointed at me and winked. I smiled and looked down at the water bottle in my hands. I opened it and took a drink. I saw Kelsi come over.

"What the hell was that?" She said, taking the seat next to me.

"What was what?" I asked, looking through my camera.

She smiled and shook her head at me. "Nothing, never mind. Everybody heard you by the way." She got back up and walked away.

I sighed and once I got up the half time buzzer sounded. I picked my camera up to snap pictures of the players going in their locker room. I saw a blur of purple in front of me and I put the camera down. Troy wrapped his arms around me. "You're doing so well babe."

He smiled at me. "Thank you. I heard you after the dunk." He laced his fingers in between mine.

"Apparently everybody did." I said with a small smile. "Your coach is glaring, you should go before you get in trouble." He leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

"See you soon." He whispered and ran off. I looked to my left to see a whole bunch of camera pointed at me. I cursed under my breath and sat back down.

The final buzzer sounded and the Lakers won again. I took some pictures and packed my stuff. I put my camera case around my neck and I walked into the office to clock out. I walked outside and waited for Troy. Ten minutes later Troy pulled up in his blue pick up Truck. I smiled at him and shook my head, I walked to the passenger side and got in.

"This is a nice surprise." I said, scooting closer to him, buckling my seatbelt.

He smiled and kissed my lips. "I'm glad you like it." I cuddled up to him on our way back to Troy's house. When we got to his place, I climbed out of the truck and walked over to Troy. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "We get fed at work."

"What about ice cream?" He asked, opening the door.

I bit my lip. "Ice cream sounds good." The dogs came rushing over to us. "Hi Bullet." I knelt down and pet the dogs head. I stood back up and Troy led me to the kitchen. I sat down at the island and set my camera down and took my media vest off. "You played great today."

"Thank you. It was a really good game." Troy said, pulling out some ice cream. He took out two bowls and scooped some ice cream. "I think we got caught by the paparazzi at half time."

I giggled. "We weren't exactly discrete."

Troy handed me a bowl with a spoon and we walked over to the couch. "It doesn't bother me that they know. Does it bother you?"

I shook my head. "I know how paparazzi work. Hell I'm one of them. It doesn't really bother me as long as they don't start making up stupid random stories. I think we'll be okay though." I looked up at him. "We won't give them reasons to make up stupid stories right?"

He nodded, kissing the top of my head. "Right." He finished his ice cream and set his bowl on the table. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned into him. "I want you to come out and see one of my games, stay for a weekend or something."

I bit my bottom lip. "I have to work, Troy."

He sighed. "I know you do babe, but I just want to see you one weekend because I don't think I can handle not seeing you for a month."

I finished my ice cream quietly. "Where are you going?"

"New York then San Antonio. Then we play the warriors and then we go to Chicago." Troy said.

I smiled at him. "That can work."

He turned his attention to me. "What can work?"

I shrugged. "I can go to one of your games, I'll just have to surprise you." I gave him a devilish grin. "You'll never guess." He just glared at me. I put my bowl down and climbed on top of him. I leaned down and kissed his lips firmly. "Don't worry, I'll definitely be coming to one of them."

Troy smiled at me and kissed my lips. "That's all I'm asking."

* * *

**Troy.**

Since Gabriella was surprising me, I left her one of my credit cards to book a flight and a hotel. I've been on the road now for two weeks. She wasn't in New York or Texas. We landed in Northern California and we got to our hotel. I called Gabriella and told her we landed. She asked what hotel we were staying in. She did this in New York and Texas just to get my hopes up.

"So how's work?" I asked my girlfriend as I laid on my bed.

She sighed. _'It's good. Boring without any Laker games with my boy."_

"I miss you. We have a couple days until our game, I think coach is going to give us some free time." I told her. "I'm so jet-lagged. I'm going to go to bed okay?"

_"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow."_ Gabriella said quietly. _"Sleep tight."_

"You too. Goodnight." I said before I hung up.

The next day we had practice in the morning and then we went to lunch. I went back to my hotel room to change and call Gabriella. I got into the my room and laid down and there was a knock on my door. I sighed, figuring it was Chad. "Chad go away!" I called out. There was another knock and I got up.

I opened the door and there was a smiling Gabriella at the other end. "Surprise."

A smile broke out on my face and I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up. I kissed her lips firmly. "I missed you so much."

She giggled as I put her down. "I missed you too."

I looked at her, noticing she was empty handed. "Where is all your stuff? Did you already get a hotel room?"

She shook her head. "I was born and raised in San Francisco and my parents live here so I'm staying with them. I get to see my boy and I get to see my family, so it's a win-win." She explained, kissing my lips gently. "Maybe you could meet each other?"

I smiled at her. "I'd like that." Her face lit up. "You're so damn cute." She giggled quietly and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. Gabriella rested her head on my chest and I kissed the top of her head. I let out a breath. "I love you."

Her head shot up at me as if she didn't believe what I said. "What?"

"I love you." I said more confidently. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know that I loved you since the day you got hit in the head with the basketball." A small smile crept on her face.

She looked up at me and licked her lips. "I love you too." My face spread into a wide smile. "I've known since the same day. Except I realized at half time, when I was looking though my pictures and realized the best pictures I take are of you."

I covered her lips with my own. "Do you think your parents will like me?"

"You're Troy Bolton. Everybody likes you." She said, running her fingers through my hair. I rolled my eyes at her.

"That is not true. You didn't like me for the first what? 3 months that you knew me?" I sat down on my bed. She stood in between my legs. "So I won't know if your parents will like me."

"My sister hates basketball but she knows you're the hottest piece of ass she's ever seen." I raised my eyebrows. "Her words."

I wrapped my arms around her butt and kissed her stomach gently. "Well, I'm glad your sister is a fan."

She looked at the time on the alarm clock next to my bed. "Come on, get changed. We're going to go meet my parents."

"Right now?" I asked, looking at her. I tried to hide the fear on my face. She nodded. "I don't even have a speech prepared."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Shut up, get up and get changed, we're leaving in Seven minutes." She pulled me up and laid on the bed where I was. I sighed and got changed into something nicer. Gabriella was digging through her purse. "This is yours babe." She said holding up my credit card.

"Did you even use it?" I asked, taking the card from her. I put it in my wallet before putting my wallet in my jeans.

"I bought a plane ticket here and back because my car wouldn't make it." She said, closing her purse. "I leave on Sunday night."

I looked at her. "You could have taken one of my cars."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, I'll totally drive my famous boyfriends Ferrari to my parents house." Gabriella looked away from me. "I already had to suck up my pride and let you buy me a plane ticket."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. "If you are coming to see me then I would like to pay your way. It doesn't bother me especially if you're coming to see me. So don't worry about it." I kissed her lips. "And you wouldn't tell me which game you were going to so I wanted to give you my card."

She closed her mouth. "We should get going babe."

"Are you mad?" I asked her, turning her to face me. She shook her head. "Promise?" She nodded. "Gabriella, come on."

She looked up at me. "I'm not mad, I promise. I'm just not used to somebody taking care of me other than my parents. I love you. We're okay."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Now let's go meet the parents."

We got into her parents car and we drove across the bridge to the city. I just hoped her parents liked me. It took about 45 minutes to get there from the hotel. Gabriella gave me the basics on her parents. Her dad's name was Bert, he made salt. Her mom Maria worked for Google. Her older sister, Jasmine was married to her high school sweetheart Bryan.

We pulled up to a nice house and Gabriella parked the car in the drive way. I hesitantly got out of the car and she met me on my side and grabbed my hand. "It will be okay Troy." She assured me. We walked up to the door and she opened it. "Mom, Dad, I have a surprise for you."

I froze immediately. "You didn't even tell them I was coming?" I hissed quietly.

She just rubbed my hand. An older couple stepped into the room. "Mom and dad this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton. Troy, these are my parents Bert and Maria."

I put a smile on my face. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Montez. It's nice to meet you."

Mrs. Montez gave me a big smile. "It's so nice to meet you Troy. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water, please." I said, politely.

Mr. Montez, looked at me up and down scrutinizing me. "You play basketball huh?"

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Do you watch any other sports?" He asked me.

I nodded. "ESPN is the only channel I watch. I love football and baseball."

Her father narrowed her eyes at me. "If you had to choose, 49ers or Raiders?"

I turned to look at Gabriella but she wasn't by my side anymore. "Raiders, I guess." He just looked at me. "I hope they pull it together this season for Al Davis."

Mr. Montez smiled at me. "Good man, Let's go watch some Football."

I followed Mr. Montez to the couch. Gabriella came back in and sat next to me. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I see you picked the right football team."

I nodded. "Thanks for the heads up." I said sarcastically. I put my hand on her knee and Mrs. Montez brought me a glass of water. "Thank you." I picked up the glass of water and took a drink.

"So Troy. You're on the road now?" Mrs. Montez asked.

I nodded. "I have this weekend and next weekend then I'm back in LA. I really missed Gabriella when she was gone." I said, looking over at Gabriella. "She's an amazing photographer."

Mr. Montez nodded. "She took all the pictures in this house."

"Really?" I asked. I looked at all the pictures in the living room. "All of her work is amazing."

"Oh stop." Gabriella said, smacking my chest lightly.

"We're really proud of our Gabi. I'm so happy she met a guy like you." Mrs. Montez said, smiling at us.

"I'm happy she gave me a chance." I admitted.

"I'm happy he surprised me. I thought he was going to be a total ass but he is the complete opposite." She leaned up to kiss my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I hugged her tightly and she leaned her head on my chest.

A couple days later it was time for my game. I got Gabriella and her family front row seats at the Oracle arena I knew Bert was excited to be there. He loved sports and he had two girls. After that day at their house he told me I was like the son he always wanted. It really meant a lot to me, especially that he liked me and not just because I play basketball.

We were warming up on the court. I glanced to my left to see Gabriella, sitting with a bucket of popcorn on her lap. I stared at her for a minute until she turned her attention to me. She hand a handful of popcorn in her mouth. She blushed and waved to me. I winked at her and then focused back on the game. As the game went on I heard her screaming for me. I was glad she got to cheer me on instead of work. After the game the team got on the bus and back to the hotel, Gabriella was going to spend the night with me tonight. I was excited.


	4. parents

**Gabriella.**

Troy and I have been together for a couple of months now and we were in the middle of his season. He was gone more than he was here, I tried my best not to miss him but I did. Traveling was a part of his life and I guess I just have to get over it. I know he loves me but it's hard being away most of the time. He just left for a three week road trip. We a big award show coming up and I'm getting to do a photo shoot for a teen magazine, so I have things to occupy my time.

He still called me all the time. He didn't like being on the road, he missed his dogs and his bed. I got a key to his house so I go and check up on the dogs while he's away, making sure everything is okay. I do admit though I took a little joy ride in his Ferrari and didn't tell him. He didn't even notice anything was different about it. I don't know if he would care or not, I guess I'll tell him one day.

Today is one of those days where I didn't have to work, so I went to Troy's house. Since my car was a piece of shit, he insisted I drive his Mercedes while he was gone. I don't know what is wrong with that boy, but I do love him. He did have a good argument though, he said he wouldn't be able to be there if my car broke down so he said I could use his. I gave in because who wouldn't want to drive a Mercedes for three weeks, and I didn't even have to pay for the gas!

His current mission now is getting me to move in with him. Don't get me wrong. I want to live with him but I don't want to infiltrate his space. I do have a lot of stuff and I don't know where it would fit in his perfect house. We decided to wait until he got home to talk about it. I drove up to Troy's house, parking his Mercedes in his usual spot. I got out and walked around to his door. I unlocked it and was met by all three of his dogs. "Hey puppies." I kneeled down and gave each one of them kisses.

I closed the door behind me and I put the key's on his kitchen counter. I walked over to the couch and sat down in my normal spot. I put the blanket on my lap and the dogs cuddled around me. I usually watch TLC or MTV, depending on the mood. I turned on the TV and ESPN was on. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around. I decided to just change the channel. I cuddled up with the blankets around me and felt myself getting sleepy.

I heard Bullet and Chunk barking followed by a door shutting. I froze, somebody was in the house. I rolled over and peaked over the couch and nobody was there. I looked around the room for a weapon. I found a utensil from the chimney area. I picked it up and held it close to me. I felt like I was in a horror movie, they always went for the fire pokers first. I tip-toed around the room.

I heard some noise in the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen and the door opened in front of me. The person flinched in the door way. "God, Gabriella what are you doing?" Troy asked me.

"Oh thank god it's just you." I dropped my weapon and jumped on him. "You scared the shit out of me! I thought I was going to get killed!"

Troy chuckled and held me tightly. "I tried to surprise you. I got here this morning and I wanted to make you some dinner or something so I went to the grocery store but when I got back you were already here." I cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips gently. "I missed you too much."

I smiled at him, running my fingers through his hair. "I missed you too, but that doesn't mean you should leave your team." He just smiled at me. "How long are you staying?"

"I go back next Tuesday, so a week I guess." He kissed down my neck slowly. "Besides, they were complaining about me complaining about missing you, so coach gave me a week off."

I rubbed his chest slowly. "Oh how nice of him." I smiled up at him and kissed his lips gently. "Does that mean I get you to myself for a whole week?"

Troy nodded with the biggest grin on his face. "yes you do. I'm all yours baby." I pulled him down and kissed his lips firmly again. "I love you Gab."

I smiled against his lips. "I love you too." I pulled away from him and sat back on my spot on the couch. He finished putting the groceries away before sitting down next to me. He was staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shrugged. "No reason, I just like to look at your beautiful face." I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the TV. "You know I noticed something in the garage. I usually line up the keys in the order they're in, in the garage and the Ferrari keys were in the place of where the range rover keys are supposed to go. Do you know anything about that?" I felt a slight blush creep on my cheeks, I pretended that I didn't hear him. "Babe, I know you heard me."

I couldn't help but giggle and look away. He started tickling my sides slowly. I grabbed his hands. "Fine, I went for a little joy ride, I wanted to see what it was like driving one." I looked at him and he was smiling, he wasn't mad. I pouted anyways. "Are you mad at me?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, I knew you couldn't resist the Ferrari." I kissed his neck gently and shook my head. "Come on babe, don't lie. You know you wanna get frisky in the backseat."

I laughed. 'There is no backseat Troy."

"Fine, you want to get frisky in the front seat." Troy corrected.

I shrugged. "I like the truck bed better." I felt him nibble on my ear. "That's not helping."

"I can make it happen you know." Troy whispered huskily, licking the shell of my ear.

I bit my lip and pushed him away from me. "Maybe one day baby."

Troy hugged his arms around me tightly and I closes my eyes against him. "So since I'm here for a week… Do you want to move in?" I sighed. "If you don't want to just tell me and I'll stop bringing it up Gabriella."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "It's not that I don't want to, I just have a lot of stuff and I don't know where it will fit in around the house. Everybody already thinks I'm just using you for your money I'm sure that wouldn't help." I said quietly. We never really talking about the tabloids because we never were really out and about together but when I'm alone, I can't help but read things online.

He sighed. "Gabi, what did I tell you about reading all that crap?" I shrugged my shoulders leaning my head on his shoulder. "I know you love me and I know when people use me for money and Gab you are not one of those people. We've been going out for a while now and you've never willingly let me do something for you without a fight."

I looked over at him. "If I move in, can I pay rent?" I knew he was going to say no.

He contemplated the decision and then sighed. "If that's what it takes."

I looked over at him, surprised. "Really?"

Troy nodded. "I guess so, What do you pay now?"

"Twelve hundred." I said, watching him.

"You pay twelve hundred for that one bedroom apartment?!" He asked surprised. "Jesus. How about 100 for rent?"

"Nope. One thousand." I said firmly.

"300." He debated.

I shook my head. "1100"

"You're supposed to go lower not higher!" Troy argued. "900"

"A thousand or nothing." Troy sighed in defeat. "That's what I thought. When am I moving in?"

He smiled and kissed my lips gently. "We'll start tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Troy.**

After a short argument I finally got Gabi to move in with me. I was beyond excited. I got up extra early to rent a U-haul truck and some movers to help up. I woke Gabi up before I left and she was ready by the time I got back. After 5 hours we were packed and loaded in the truck. We drove back to the house and moved the Chevy to the drive way and put Gabi's stuff in the garage.

I paid the movers and took the truck back. Gabi was already taking over my closet with her clothes. She already moved her boxes of clothes upstairs into our room. I found her sitting in the closet surrounded by a pile of hangers. Her eyes were closed and her head was up against the wall. I knew she was exhausted. I moved the hangers from around her and picked her up. I laid her on the bed and tucked her in.

I was feeling okay for moving stuff all day. I walked down stairs and looked through boxes of Gabi's stuff. I found a box labeled 'must-haves'. I took a peak through it and it was a bunch stuff that I figured I could put around the house. That's what I did. I put a little bit of everything, everywhere. It didn't have to match, I just wanted Gabriella to feel at home here. I didn't want her to regret her decision moving in with me.

We already talked about turning the basement into a little home theater. We moved her couches down there already. Gabi was happy I was keeping her couch, she was very proud she saved enough money to buy that couch and it will definitely be put to good use. We were both getting rid of a couple things, but we would decide on that later.

After I was finished putting some of Gabi's things around I climbed back into bed with Gabi. She never went to sleep easily so she was truly exhausted. I cuddled up to her and closed my eyes. I was so happy that Gabi decided to live with me. I don't think I've ever met anyone more perfect than her. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, everything about her makes me just happy. This is the happiest I've ever been.

"Troy, Baby. Wake up." I heard Gabi say before kissing my face softly. She shook my shoulders. "I made you some breakfast baby." She added.

I let out a yawn then opened my eyes. "Why are you up so early?" I asked, mumbling.

"Well I had to pee, so I did. Then I got thirsty and I walked down stairs and saw you put a couple of my things around the house and I wanted to thank you, so I made some breakfast." She said kissing my lips firmly. She tasted like bacon. I licked my lips. "Better hurry up before I eat it all."

She got up and walked out of the room. I stretched out and followed her out of the room. I met her in the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so happy that I get to wake up to you everyday." I kissed along the back of her neck gently.

"Everyday that you're here." She lead me to the island and I sat down, releasing her. She slid a plate of food in front of me and sat down next to me. "It's going to be lonely without you but I guess I can do some redecorating while you're gone."

I nodded. 'Mi casa es su casa." I winked at her. She raised her eyebrows at me. "I took Spanish in high school. We watched La Bamba like a hundred times. I know the song. Do you want to hear?"

She giggled and nodded. "Enlighten me."

"Ah la la la La Bamba." She burst out laughing and hid her face in my arm. "What? It wasn't that terrible." I chuckled.

She rubbed my arm. "Those lyrics… Spot on." I kissed the top of her head. "You're silly babe."

I nodded. "I know, that's why you love me." I turned back to my breakfast and finished eating. After we were both done we cleaned up and started unpacking some more of her things.

The week went by quickly and I had to head back on the road before I even realized it. Part of me prayed we wouldn't make play off's so I could go home to Gabi. But my other half is ready to kick the shit out of every other team in the NBA. I was torn and homesick.

My season was practically over. Gabi and I have been together for bout 6 months now. We finished the basement and got all of our things situated. The Chevy finally went back into it's home in the garage. I sold my Range Rover, I didn't need it anyway. Gabi sold her shit car and is planning on buying a new one. Her 'rent' that she paid is going into a savings account but she doesn't know that. She would be pissed if she found out.

Things have been pretty mellow with Gabi and I. She surprised me by redecorating the front room a month ago, she did a great job. I had more big surprises up my sleeve and I don't know which one I should do first.

Gabi picked me up from the airport and we were home now. We had two games to find out if we were going to the finals. I didn't have practice today so I went straight home from the airport. I got out of the car and wrapped my arms around my girlfriend.

She smiled up at me, rubbing my hands. "You're awfully quiet today." She said, cuddling against me.

"I just missed you, that's all. It feels like I'm always gone." I said quietly. We went inside and I laid on the couch. She laid on top of me and hugged me tightly. "Did you find a car yet?" She shook her head. "You should buy a New one."

"I wish." She said, running her fingers down my chest slowly. "Like any bank would give me a loan. I only have a little more left to pay off for school and I'm broke. You're gone most of the time so I'll just use yours for now. "

I sighed. "Don't be mad. I put your 'rent' in a savings account so you have an extra three thousand dollars." She sat up and looked at me. "I figured if you really needed it and I knew you wouldn't take it from me and it is your money, I just saved it."

She kissed my lips firmly. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." I kissed her back gently. "I'm so happy I'm home."

"I'm happy you're home too." She kissed my lips firmly. "But save the three thousand dollars, I'll keep putting more in. We never know when we might need it for something important."

We laid there for a minute. "Where is one place you've always wanted to go?" I asked her, trying to be subtle about thoughts of a vacation. She looked distracted so I thought it was a perfect time. Hopefully she wouldn't figure it out. "I've always wanted to go to Belgium. I love waffles."

She laughed and turned her attention to me. "Just for the waffles? I've always wanted to go to Puerto Rico." I played with her fingers. "We don't have to get a passport and it is a tropical island so it's like a win-win." She shrugged. "Have you ever been to Hawaii?"

"When I was little. My parents took me and my brother there on a vacation." I said, kissing her fingers. "I don't remember much, but it was beautiful."

"You have a brother?" She asked, confused.

I nodded. "Well half-brother, related by father. He is 7 years older than me. His name is Richard." I explained to Gabi. "I didn't see him much growing up, I call him up sometimes to see how he's doing. He is his husband Dominic just adopted a little girl, Berlin."

She blinked at me trying to process this. "Like Germany?"

"Like Germany. That's where they met. I didn't tell you al of this?" She shook her head. I sighed. "I forget I have a brother sometimes."

"He wasn't in any of your pictures." She pointed out. "Why not?"

"He never liked pictures. My mom would always try to make him take a picture with me but he wouldn't. Except one time… when I was 11 and he just graduated high school. My mom kept that picture…" I trailed off into other thoughts of my child hood. It wasn't bad at all. It just got awkward sometimes with Richard around my mom.

I felt Gabi's lips on my cheek trailing down to my neck. "I have a best friend, Taylor. She's like my other half. She's in El Salvador for two years, studying abroad. I miss her, she's like my Danforth." I cuddled against him. "Speaking of Danforth, how's he doing?"

Troy shrugged. "He just finalized the divorce, Sharpay was a raging bitch, be glad you never met her. He's happy again and I'm happy for him. I feel bad for Jerome though." Jerome was Chad's son, my god child. I see him every once in a while. He lives with his mom in New York. "Did you know Jerome is his middle name? Chad let Sharpay name him Jagger-Jet Jerome Evans-Danforth. I slapped him when I found out."

Gabi giggled quietly then asked. "Is he taking it hard? He's only Five right?" I just shrugged. I had no idea how he was taking it. "God, celebrity baby names. It's ridiculous."

I smiled at her. 'When we have kids we should name it Cop Car" I joked. "His sister can be named Police Siren."

She smacked her palm to her forehead. "If we ever have kids, I'm giving them normal names." She clarified. "Like if it was a girl, Madison Marie Bolton."

I made a stink face. "I dated a Madison, Try again."

She huffed. "Fine. McKenzie Jane Bolton."

I thought about it for a minute. "That one is acceptable. But you don't want it to be Montez-Bolton?"

Gabi made the stink face now. "No. If we get married, I'm taking your last name. That's how it's supposed to work. I'm not with the whole celebrity keeping their last name bullshit. I only plan to get married once and that's it. Call me old fashioned but that's the way it's going to be."

I chuckled and kissed her neck gently. "That is perfectly fine with me baby." I said before I nuzzled into her neck. She wanted to get married one day, all I had to do was ask.

* * *

**Gabriella.**

Troy's team unfortunately made the play off's so he hadn't been home in a month. It seemed like years though. I was getting bored at home without him. My sister came to visit while he was gone. She loved the house but complained how I never saw her anymore. The championships were coming up and Troy's team was in it. They were playing in New York. Troy BEGGED me to fly out there but I actually had to work that day.

I got chosen to take some pictures at a fashion show here in LA. It was for 10 kids from around the country that were chosen to design and make a couple outfits for the fashion show. I was surprised and happy that the company that was sponsoring, wanted me to be one of the photographers.

One of my professors from UCLA has been in contact with me. She wanted me to come in and student teach for her class as well. I wasn't sure about it at first but I wanted to try it, to see if I liked it. I might just want to go back to school and get a teaching degree. It seemed like our lives were flying in two separate directions. He was gone and I was here alone in his big house. We've had some rough times away from each other but we overcame whatever obstacle that was in our way.

Troy's game was on ESPN, I was cuddling with the dogs as I sat on the couch and watched the game. The Lakers were winning by a good twenty points, Troy and Danforth were playing a great game. It was half time and the camera and an interviewer approached Troy.

"Troy, You are on fire tonight! How do you feel?" The interviewer asked.

Troy was huffing, out of breath, covered in sweat. He literally just ran off the court. "I feel good. I think we have everything it takes to become National Champions and I'm looking forward to playing whoever we play on Sunday."

"Since the Lakers are definitely in, Who would you rather play?" The interviewer asked.

Troy shrugged. "I'm just happy we made it, I think both of those teams are great but whoever is better. I want to play them."

"So we heard a rumor that you are engaged to your girlfriend of almost a year now. Is that True?"

A smile appeared on Troy's face. It made me smile as well. "We are not engaged, but we are still together. We're very happy and we want to thank all the fans that are supporting us."

"Do you hear wedding bells in the future?" I could hear the smirk on her face.

"In the future, definitely. I can't imagine myself with anybody else." There was an Aw from off screen. "I bet she's watching this right now. Hi Gabi. I miss you." He winked into the camera.

"Thank you so much for talking to us Troy. Good luck on the second half of the game." The woman appeared on screen. "Back to you in the studio."

I pulled out my phone and texted Troy. "_Miss you too! ;)"_

I turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen. I looked around for something to eat. I wasn't really hungry, I was just bored. I heard a knock at the door. Nobody ever knocks at the door. I walked over to it and saw a man standing there. I opened the door. "Hi…" I greeted wearily.

The man smiled at me. "Hi, You must be Gabi."

"Jack, I told you to not ring the doorbell…" A lady said walking up to me and apparently Jack. She saw me. "Oh! You must be Gabi! It's so nice to meet you!" She gave me a big hug.

"Honey, I think you're scaring her." Jack said chuckling at my surprised face. "Did Troy tell you we were coming?" I shook my head slowly as the woman pulled away from me.

"No he didn't" I said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm going to kick his ass." The lady said. "I'm Lucille Bolton, Troy's Mother." I knew she looked familiar! "This is Jack Bolton, Troy's Father."

I blushed. "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Troy did not tell me you guys were coming and it just took me by surprise. Do you need any help bringing your things in?"

"No, We don't sweetheart. But please call me Lucy. Jack, Honey. Go get the rest of our things." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I opened the door just a little bit wider and let her in with her suitcase.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go leave your son a very rude voice mail." Lucy just laughed and watched me walk up stairs. I was so mad! He sent his parents over here without warning. If Lucy didn't kick his ass then I sure will. I pulled out my phone and Troy texted me an I love you. I called his cell.

_"Hey Beautiful."_ He answered.

"I'm going to kick your fucking ass!" I said loudly.

_"Why are you- OHHH. Shit!"_ Troy said.

I laughed. "That's right Oh Shit. You sent your parents over here and you didn't even warn me. They just got here and I answered the door and didn't even know who they were! I looked like a complete ass! That's not the first impression I want to make on your parents Troy." I yelled before flopping down on the bed.

_"Are you done?'_ Troy asked.

"Yes, I'm done… Asshole." I added, just because I was mad. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge on my nose.

Troy sighed. _"I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I was going to tell you they were coming but I completely forgot."_

"You should have told me when you invited them!" I heard a knock on the door. Lucy was standing in the door way. I waved her in. "I could have at least picked them up from the airport or something."

_"I'm sorry baby. I honestly forgot."_ He said sighing.

"Your mom is right here, do you want to talk to her?" I asked, watching Lucy look at all the pictures around the room.

_"Yeah, sure."_ Troy said.

"Lucy, Troy wants to talk to you." I got up and handed her the phone.

"Hey Honey…The flight was good, it wasn't that long…Dad is good, he was talking to Rich the other day. Berlin is doing great she's four months old now… I know! It still feels were to be a grandma, or step-grandma…" Lucy spoke into the phone.

I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged my legs. I felt like an outsider in my own home. I just wished he would have warned me or was you know in the same state. I heard the doorbell ring again. I excused myself and Lucy nodded, continuing to talk to Troy. I walked down stairs and opened the door. "Mom?" I asked, confused.

"Hi baby!" She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Oh look at you, more beautiful than the last time we've seen you."

"It's good to see you too mom." I saw my dad walking up as well. "Hi daddy!"

"Hi baby girl." He hugged me tightly.

"Come inside, Troy's parents just got here as well." I found Jack on the couch. "Hey Jack. These are my parents Bert and Maria. Apparently were having a party." I joked.

I left them to go talk and I ran up stairs. "Oh here she is honey." I head Lucy say, "Troy wants to talk to you."

I took back my phone. "Hold on babe." I said. He agreed and I put my phone on mute. "My parents are here as well, let me go introduce you."

"Alright." She said.

She followed me down stairs. "Mom and Dad this is Troy's mother Lucy. Lucy, these are my parents Bert and Maria. Now please excuse me again." I said running back upstairs. I unmated my phone. "Were you going to tell me you invited my parents too?" I asked, annoyed.

_"Surprise."_ Troy said. _"I thought it would be nice for everybody to get to know each other."_

"Well maybe if you were here then it would be better. Now I have your parents and my parents in your house and I have no idea what to do!" I yelled. "You hate me don't you?" I asked.

Troy laughed. _"Of course I don't hate you. I'll be home in a couple of days. Don't worry about it."_

I groaned at him. "I'm so mad at you right now that all I want to do is take a nap. But I cant because I have four other people to entertain!"

_"I'm sorry Gabi! I thought you would like it."_ Troy sighed. "_I have to go, I'll call you tonight."_

"Yeah, whatever." I replied.

"I love you." He sang into the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Love you too." I said before I hung up the phone. "Lord, help me."

* * *

Okay so this story is going up to chapter 6. Don't forget to review :))


	5. Mally-boo

**Troy.**

After we won the championships I got on a plane and headed home. I landed in California at 2:30 in the morning. I took a cab home and paid the man, who congratulated me on winning. I pulled all my luggage out. I pressed the garage button on my keys and put my luggage in the garage before closing it. I walked inside and the house was dark. I walked upstairs quietly, trying not to wake anybody. I saw the light was on in our room. I nudge the door open a little more.

Gabriella was sitting on the computer with her headphones in. It looked like she was touching up a picture. She was singing quietly as the fixed the picture. I stood there for a minute just watching her. I hadn't seen her in a month and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Gabi." I called out quietly. She didn't respond. I walked over to her and closed her computer. She jumped when the computer closed.

She turned to me and her face lit up. "Troy!" She said quietly. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and jumped on me. "When did you get here?"

"A minute ago. I caught the first flight back home, I couldn't stay away any longer." I said. She smiled up at me. "I missed you like crazy."

"I missed you more." She said quietly, leaning her head against my chest. "The parents aren't that bad. Your dad and my dad go in the basement and watch sports for like 10 hours of the day. Your mom and my mom go shopping or cook or gossip about us."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Are you still mad at me?"

She kissed my chest and shook her head. "I guess not."

"You look tired baby, why don't we go to sleep?" I said quietly. I walked over and closed the door before slipping off my shoes. I took my shirt off and my shorts. I crawled into the bed and waited for Gabi. She changed into something more comfortable and climbed into bed with me. I automatically pulled her small body closer to me and kissed along her shoulder blades slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." She mumbled tiredly, snuggling up next to me.

I heard a knock on the door. "Gabi, breakfast is ready sweetheart." I heard the doorknob turn. "Gabi, sweetheart wake- Troy!" My mom said loudly. "Troy, honey! When did you get here?"

"Mom I'm sleeping. Come back in 4 hours." I grumbled tiredly.

Gabriella giggled from next to me. "I'll be right down Lucy."

She wiggled to get out of my arms. "No, you're not leaving." I said, with my eyes closed the entire time. She was tightly wrapped in my arms. "We'll eat later mom."

Mom sighed. "Alright, we'll save some for you. Maria and I are going to out for a little shopping. Your father and Bert went down to ESPN Zone. We'll be back later." Her footsteps were fading. "Love you guys." She shut the door.

Gabi turned around in my arms and rubbed my abs slowly. She placed open mouth kisses on my chest. "Gabi, go back to sleep." I said quietly. Her warm tongue flicked over my nipple slowly. "Babe." I released her from my arms and turned my back to her.

"Get up baby." She whispered quietly against my bare back. She wrapped her small arms around my waist. Her finger tips lightly grazed over the skin on my chest to my abs down to the elastic on my boxers. Her cold fingers pried their way under the boxers and I shot up.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up." I said opening my eyes. I stretched out my back and Gabriella was giggling from behind me. "I think you need to join me in a cold shower." I turned to look at her.

She smiled at me and shook her head. "I'm hungry." She threw on the shirt I was wearing last night and found her sweats. She headed for the door and I picked her up and set her down. She turned around in my arms and I pressed my lips to hers firmly.

"I love you beautiful." I mumbled against her lips. She smiled and sucked on my bottom lip gently. I planted soft kisses in the crook of her neck. "You can stop teasing me now."

She had a devilish grin on her face. "I like teasing you, especially since you left me alone with four parents for three days." I opened my mouth to protest but she kissed my lips instead. She rubbed the growing bulge in my boxers and smiled. "Enjoy your cold shower." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Fuck." I cursed myself and walked quickly towards the bathroom. After an unsatisfying cold shower I got changed and walked downstairs.

Gabriella was curled up on her signature spot on the couch. She looked over at me. "I already ate, there food in the microwave for you babe." She smiled and pet Bear who was sitting in her lap. Bear and Gab have some sort of unspoken woman bond and I was just like chunk. Getting what I can. I laughed at the thought. "What?" Gabi asked.

I chuckled. "Oh nothing." I walked over to the microwave and warmed up the food before eating. "I think we should all go out for dinner tonight."

She nodded distractedly, watching the TV. "Kay."

I finished eating and walked up the stairs. I pulled out my phone and called my mom. "Did you get it?" I asked my mom when she answered the phone.

_"Oh yes honey, it's beautiful. Maria and I cried our eyes out when we saw it. It's perfect, she's going to love it."_ My mom said with a sniffle at the end.

I smiled to myself. "Good, I think we should all go out for dinner and I'll do it tonight. I want you guys to be there." I sat on the bed. "What do you think?"

_"That's a great idea Troy."_ I heard Maria say. _"Family means a lot to Gabi."_

"Alright, well I think I'm going to go buy her a car, or something to occupy the day." I said.

My mom laughed. _"No honey, take her to the spa."_

_"She'll want to buy her own car, Troy."_ Maria added.

I bit my lip. "I guess you're right. Well, I hear Gabi coming up the stairs so I'll talk to you guys later. Don't lose it. I love you."

_"Love you too."_ They said in unison.

I hung up the phone just as Gabi approached the doorway. "Who was that?" She asked, walking in the room.

"Mom's." I explained. "I was just making sure they were getting around okay. My mom is not the best with directions."

Gabi giggled quietly. "My mom isn't either." She walked into my arms and kissed her shoulder gently.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, leaning against her. "We are going to spend the rest of the day, just me and you… Until dinner." She laughed a little bit. I kissed her lips softly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me."

"How about we go get a massage or something? I want to spoil you today for putting up with my parents when I was gone." I said, rubbing her waist.

She laughed. "They weren't that bad." Gabi ran her fingers though my hair. "But we can do that."

I smiled at her. "Great." We went to a little day spa down the street and booked a couples massage for later that day. Gabs and I just drove to a park where we could walk up to the Hollywood sign. "This was a good idea babe. I said as we made our way up the trail."

She smiled at me. "I'm just glad I brought my camera." She started unzipping her camera case. "The view of LA is amazing. I've always wanted to do this." She pulled out her camera, turning it on. Anywhere special she went she brought her camera- one of the many things I love about her. We walked about half way before she stopped and pulled out her camera.

I watched as she took pictures of the view. I opened my water bottle that was in my hand and I took a drink. She turned as took a picture of me as I drank my water. I closed the cap of the bottle and smiled at her. She took another picture. "Baby, I think you have enough pictures of me to last a life time." I said, walking over to where she was.

Gabriella smiled. "I know, but I have Troy Bolton Championship MVP and NBA Super Star. Not Troy Bolton my boyfriend." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips. "I love all pictures of you, for the record."

"I love you too my personal paparazzi and loving girlfriend." I pressed my lips to her forehead.

* * *

**Gabriella.**

Troy and I made it to the Hollywood sign. I took a couple pictures as we were walking up. I took an up close picture. Troy leaned up against an 'O.' I took his picture while he wasn't paying attention. I watched him look out at L.A. I wondered what he was thinking about.

He turned and looked at me, catching me staring at him. "What are you looking at babe?" He asked, walking over to me.

I smiled at him. "Your pretty face." I squeezed his nose gently. "You're so handsome."

He chuckled at me. "You're pretty too." He said, sounding congested because I plugged his nose. I flicked his nose and ran away from him. I hid behind the 'H' in Hollywood. "Gabriella." Troy sang, tapping on the 'H' behind me. He poked his head around and I squealed.

His arms wrapped around me tightly and he kissed my lips firmly. I pulled my lips away from his slowly and put my camera back in my bag. I zipped up the case and moved to my hip. I wrapped my arms around Troy and kissed his lips firmly. "Mmm." I hummed quietly as he pulled away, kissing my lips quickly after. "I missed those."

Troy kissed the corner of my mouth then my bottom lip. "I missed them too." He brushed his thumb against my bottom lip. "I love you so much." He whispered, resting his forehead against mine. I smiled at him, feeling the familiar butterflies bubble up in my stomach.

"I love you so much more." I giggled quietly, running my fingers though his hair. "I never thought I would say that to Troy Bolton." He shrugged. "Now, you're the only person I see myself saying that to."

He smiled. "Good, I want to be the only one you say it to, beautiful." He pecked my lips then kissed my forehead. "We should be heading back now."

"Wait, One picture of us." I said, pulling out my camera. We walked to the front and handed my camera to Troy since he had longer arms. I wrapped my arms around Troy's waist and smiled for the camera. He took a couple pictures and then I put the camera away.

We hiked back down the hill and to the car. We went home and took a quick shower because we smelled like dirt. After we headed over to the massage place and got a couples massage. The man that massaged Troy was a big Lakers fan. He wanted the girl masseuse but he didn't want the guy to touch me so Troy couldn't have his cake and eat it too.

After our massage, we were very relaxed and ready for dinner. Troy was taking us out to some ridiculously expensive restaurant so we all had to dress up. We piled in the escalade: Jack was driving, Dad was in the passenger seat. Troy sat in between the moms and I sat alone in the third row seat. I pouted about it for a minute before I stretched out my legs and played a game on my phone.

"So why did you want me to bring my camera here?" I asked Troy.

Troy just laughed. "I already told you, they have this amazing sculpture out front and I knew you'd like it. And we could take a big family picture. Huh Moms?" He asked, squeezing both of the women's shoulder.

"Yes Troy." My mom said pinching his cheek gently. I laughed at him. He reached behind me and squeezed my inner thigh gently.

I squealed and smacked his hand. "Knock it off Bolton." I said, moving my legs out of his reach. He looked back and smiled at me. I ran my fingers though his hair during the rest of the ride to the restaurant. When we got there everybody got out of the car, closing the doors behind them and leaving me in the back seat. I groaned in frustration, folding down the seat in front of me. I unlocked the door and climbed out of the car and the alarm went off. "That's what you get for locking me in the car." I said, pushing Troy's shoulder.

He tried to charm me with his smile. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my daddy, wrapping my arms around him. Troy took care of his car and walked in with us. He approached the host. "Ah! Mr. Bolton. Your table is ready." The host said, walking us to our table.

We all got seated and ordered drinks. "So Gabi, How is work for you?" Lucy asked me. She was sitting across from me at the table. Troy to my right and my dad to my left. Jack was sitting in front of Troy and my mom was on the other side of Lucy.

"Very good actually. I have a couple of exciting photo shoots coming up. The Lakers owner was told about my work by somebody anonymous." I glared at Troy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Troy retorted with a small smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "He wants me to come to training camp for next year to take some pictures. Also we were talking about taking pictures for the Championship banquet." I said, watching Troy out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" He looked over at me. "You can't do that. You're my date."

I put my hand on Troy's thigh. "That's why I politely declined but suggested my friend Kelsi. Her work is amazing as well." I squeezed it gently. "I also have some spreads to shoot for a couple of local magazines."

"That's fantastic Honey." Lucy said. "I don't think I told you this but I love what you've done to the house. All the pictures are perfect. The pictures in the bathroom look amazing." She smiled at me. "I love the childhood pictures you threw in too."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's what I did for our first date. Redecorated his house." I moved my hand to the back of his neck and played with his hair.

"What did you do today?" My dad asked from next to me.

"We took a hike up to the Hollywood sign and then we got a massage." Troy said. "It was nice."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm so relaxed right now, I don't know what could make this day better." I said, picking up my drink.

The five other people at the table smiled at me. I just ignored it and set down my drink. We ate dinner talking about different kinds of things. We ordered dessert and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I walked into the restroom. I washed my hands after I was finished and dried them on a paper towels. I reapplied my lipstick and walked out to the table.

Lucy was holding my camera in her hands and my mom was looking over her shoulder. "Oh, are you looking at the pictures from today? Aren't those views amazing?" Troy was sitting in my seat talking to my dad so I sat in his at the end.

"They are lovely honey. You should take a trip out to Albuquerque. We have some of the most amazing landscape in the U.S." Lucy said, smiling at me.

"That would be fun, right babe?" I turned to my right and Troy was gone. I looked around the restaurant and found him kneeling next to me. "Are your shoes untied?" I joked.

He smiled up at me and shook his head. "I have a surprise for you." Before I could even ask what it was he pulled out a diamond ring. My hands automatically covered my mouth. "I can't even start on telling you how much you mean to me. I love you more than I love any other woman that I've dated. My life isn't easy and I'm not a walk in the park but you've put up with me especially though basketball season. I can't imagine my life without you anymore Gabriella. Will you marry me?"

My eyes were watering already. "Oh, God. Yes." I said, after I dropped my hands. Troy's shaking hand slid the ring on my finger and he stood up, pulling me with him. I kissed his lips firmly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you so much." I mumbled into his neck, letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

I pulled away from him and he wiped my cheeks as I composed myself. I heard sobbing. I looked over my shoulder, Lucy and my mom were sobbing. Jack was holding my camera. He took a picture of Troy and I. I turned to look at my dad and his eyes were watering, he was smiling proudly. Troy kissed my ear gently. "I love you too baby."

We sat back down and started talking about the wedding. Nobody asked me to see the ring and it finally all clicked. I turned to Troy. "You planned all this didn't you?" I said. He smiled sheepishly. "That's why our parents are here. That why all of you had that look on your face when I said something about this day not getting any better." I smacked Troy's shoulder. "I am so dense."

Troy chuckled from next to me and kissed my bare shoulder. "You are not dense. You were just very distracted."

I smiled at him and I looked down at my ring. It was beautiful and perfect. I would have picked out a ring like this if I went shopping. I looked over at Troy, resting my chin on my shoulder. "Did you pick it out?" Troy looked over at me, raising his eyebrows. "My ring. Did you pick it out?"

Troy nodded and shrugged. "I had to do something while I was on the road." He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

We paid and we got in the car, Troy and I were seated comfortably in the third row seat. I leaned up against him and he kissed my lips gently at first. I deepened the kiss, resting my hand on his inner thigh for stability. He poked my lips with his tongue and I flicked my tongue against his, moving my hand up his thigh slowly. His tongue danced against mine and I found what I was looking for resting against his thigh. I squeezed it gently.

"Oh God, you guys are like teenagers." Jack said from the drivers seat.

I quickly pulled away from his lips and hid my face in his chest. Lucy laughed. "Jack! You are embarrassing the girl!"

"Sorry!" Jack called out.

Troy laughed, playing with my hair. He rubbing my back slowly. "It okay baby." I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

I laid my head on my shoulder and kissed his neck slowly. I sucked on his earlobe gently. I kissed his ear gently and whispered. "You are so getting laid tonight." Troy just chuckled and wagged his eyebrows.

* * *

**Troy.**

Gabi and I have been engaged for about two weeks now and it was already leaked to the press. They were following us everywhere trying to get pictures of the ring. Gabs was getting annoyed with all the attention so she refused to leave the house unless completely necessary.

It was so nice having the house to ourselves again. Having our parents over was nice but it was exhausting for the both of us. Gabi's birthday was coming up soon and I had no idea what to get her. I had my birthday when I was on the road playing basketball so Gabi didn't really get me anything.

I needed to do something nice for her birthday. I spotted her on the couch, with the dogs on her lap. "Baby." I said, getting up from the counter. I walked over to her and she looked up from her book. "What do you want for your birthday?"

She bit her lip. "I want to go to Harry Potter World and Disney World. Or a Cruise, a fun one where we can get drunk and go down a water slide. Or take a road trip across America… That would be fun for me and not for you because you've been fucking everywhere already. I want another puppy, a girl one. Or we can go to wine tasting in Napa…. Or Camping would be fun." She said, looking up at me with an ambitious smile.

I chuckled at her. "We have many, many birthdays to complete all of these things baby."

"That we do. So pick one of those… or you could always surprise me." She smiled at me and turned back to her book.

I sat at the other end of the couch, I reclined the seat back. "Bullet, come here boy." I patted my lap. He looked up from Gabi's lap then put his head back on her leg. "Come on buddy. Chunk?" He didn't even move. "Bear. Come here girl." When she didn't move either I sighed. "They love you more than me."

Gabi looked up at me. "They've finally figured out how to lay on me without annoying each other." She giggled. "I don't even notice it anymore until my legs start to get numb."

"Can I lay on you and make your legs go numb?" I said, smirking at her.

She ignored me and went back to her book. I closed the chair and moved the dogs off her lap. I climbed in between her legs and took the book out of her hand. "What are you doing?" She asked. I answered with my lips pressed on top of hers. She pulled away from me. "Troy, I-" I cut her off again, kissing her lips firmly. She pulled away slowly again. "I was-" I cut her off again with my lips and she groaned in frustration. She pulled away and covered my mouth with her hand. "Will you stop interrupting me?"

I chuckled and licked the palm of her hand. She giggled and wiped her palm on my shirt. "No I will not stop interrupting you, my love." I leaned down and kissed her nose, then her lips. She gave up trying to talk and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I pulled away from her. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted a kiss." I smiled innocently.

She grabbed my shirt and kissed my lips firmly. She pecked my lips a couple times slowly. "I think we should have our wedding around this time next year."

I laid behind her and pulled her on top of me. "To see if you can survive another basketball season?" I joked.

"Partially, and we can't do it in the middle of basketball season Troy. It's bad enough I'll probably have to plan it with you on the phone when you're on the road. I don't want you to come home for a week. Get married. You'll have to go on a 4 week road trip and we wont have a honeymoon until we've been married for a month and a half." She said quietly. Her head was against my chest. "Is that too ridiculous?"

I shook my head. "Not at all baby. I completely understand." I pressed my lips in her hair. "I'll help you with anything you need baby. I'll give my honest opinion on anything you like for the wedding. We could get some big decisions done now…" She looked up at me. "Where do you want to get married? Here, Albuquerque, San Francisco?"

She held herself up with her elbows, biting her lip. "I think here is fair. Most of my family is in the bay area and most of your family is in Albuquerque. We could just have everybody come here then have just your family travel or just my family." She paused then giggled quietly for a moment. "Is it bad that I don't want anybody to stay in the house with us?"

I smiled and shook my head. "That's just what I was thinking."

She buried her face into her arms. "We're terrible family members."

"Oh well." I shrugged. "I'm sure they know we'll spend most of the night having sex, so I don't think they want to witness it." She shook her head at me. I poked her sides and she squealed and sat up.

"No tickling! I will get violent." She grabbed my hands. "I'm so serious. I kicked my sister in the face once, she had to learn the hard way."

I laughed. "Alright, no tickling, I promise"

As Gabi's birthday approached I still couldn't think of what to get her. She said she wanted a whole list of things but I kind of wanted to surprise her with something. She did say a while ago she wanted to go to Puerto Rico. I researched online and talked to a couple people I knew who traveled a lot. I decided that is just what I was going to get her. A 5 day trip to Puerto Rico. I found a very nice resort and booked it for the week after her birthday. I checked her calendar and she didn't have anything big that week. I found a flight and a couple activities we could do there, leaving plenty of time for sightseeing.

I was finalizing everything in the office and I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Gabi standing in the doorway. I smiled at her. "What's up?" I asked, shutting my laptop.

"I'm bored." She said, sitting on the seat in front of the desk. "You've been in here all morning and I don't have work until tomorrow and I'm bored."

I chuckled. "I'm sorry beautiful, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go on a day trip? Take a nice drive down the coast? I don't know." She said sighing.

I watched her watch me. "How about we go to the beach? We can have a nice picnic."

"What about the paparazzi?" She said with a small frown.

I thought for a moment. "Hold on." She rolled her eyes. I picked up a phone and called Chad. Chad has a beach house in Malibu with a private beach.

_"Hey Hoops."_ Chad answered. _"What's up buddy?"_

"Do you still have the beach house or did Sharpay take it along with everything else?" I joked.

_"Ha ha."_ He laughed sarcastically. "_Yeah, I still have it. I haven't been there for a while. Do you wanna borrow it?"_

"Not the house really, just the beach. We want to go out and do something without all the paparazzi." I explained to my best friend. "It would be really helping out a lot."

_"As long as we still got one on one tomorrow"_ Chad said.

I laughed. "You got it. I'll see you in a half hour."

_"Bye Hoops."_ Chad said before hanging up.

I looked at Gabi who was looking at the ceiling. "We're going to Chad's beach house in Malibu. Go get your bathing suit on." Her head shot over to me. "Picnic on the beach."

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes." She said getting up and running out the room excitedly. Exactly 10 minutes later she was down stairs and I was finished packing up the picnic. I got ready and we headed off toward Malibu.


	6. final surprise

**Gabriella.**

Today is my birthday! Happy birthday to me. I woke up to find Troy gone, I had the day off so I didn't feel like moving. I grabbed his pillow from next to me and I cuddled with it. I wonder what Troy had up his sleeve for today. We hadn't talked about my birthday in a couple weeks. I kind of hoped he would forget. My phone rang from the night stand beside me. I knew who it was. Mom.

_"Happy birthday baby!"_ My mom said just as I picked up the phone. _"What are you doing today?"_

I smiled to myself. "Thanks Mom. I'm not really sure actually. I just enjoying sleeping in… you can't really call this sleeping in because I'm still up before double digits."

_"I'm sure Troy has something planned for you. You're constantly surprising each other."_ She said. _"What did you do for his birthday?"_

"He was on the road. I didn't do anything." I said flatly. I heard a beep on my phone and there was another incoming call. "Oh Jasmine is calling me, I'll talk to you later."

_"Alright, I love you sweetheart."_ Mom said.

"Love you too." I switched lines by pressing the answer button. "Hey Jas."

_"Happy birthday baby sister!"_ Jasmine yelled into the phone. _"God, you're getting so old, which means I'm getting so old… Stop getting so old!"_

I laughed at my dramatic sister. "I'm trying, I'm trying."

_"If only you became a doctor like mom wanted you could have invented some anti aging miracle fucking fountain of youth potion."_ She said, I heard Bryan laughing in the background. _"Oh, Bryan says Happy Birthday as well."_

"Tell Bry I said thanks." I licked my dry lips.

_"I will. How is your future hubby?"_ She sighed. _"I still can't believe you're engaged to Troy Bolton."_

I laughed at her. "Me either Jas, Me either… I still can't believe he loves me. ME. The dorkiest-un sexiest woman on the planet."

"I disagree." A voice said from next to me.

I jumped to see Troy standing there with a tray of food. "Um, Jas, My breakfast is here so I'll talk to you later."

She laughed. _"Alright, Make me some nieces and nephews for me to spoil."_ I rolled my eyes. _'I love you."_

"I love you too Jas. Bye." I hung up the phone and sat up. Troy but the tray in my lap. "Are you going to sit with me and eat?" I asked, looking up at him.

He walked around and climbed in next to me. "Well, of course Birthday girl." He leaned over and kissed my lips. "Good Morning."

I smiled at him. "Good Morning baby. Thank you for breakfast." I gave him another kiss.

"Everything for you beautiful." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I started eating and feeding him.

"I want to wait a couple years to have kids." I said out of the blue. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "I'm only 24. I'll be married before I'm 25. Jas said she wanted nieces and nephews and I just want a couple years with you alone."

"Anything you want baby." Troy said kissing the crook of my neck. We finished eating breakfast and Troy took the tray down stairs. I laid back down stretching out across the bed. Troy climbed back on top of me and kissed my lips firmly. "When do you want your present? Now or later?" I bit my lip, thinking. "Actually you have two presents. How about I get one now and I get one later?"

"Okay, Sure." I said, leaning up on my elbows. He rolled off me and went down stairs. I hummed quietly to myself, wiggling my toes. Troy came back upstairs holding something in his arms. He placed a pug in my lap. "Oh my god!" I cooed at the little dog. "It's so cute!"

Troy sat on the bed next to me and hugged the pug, kidding the top of it's head. "It's not technically a puppy. It's potty trained and It's a rescue dog. Her name is Lady." Troy said, playing with the dog in my lap. "She's a sweetheart, the other dogs have accepted her as well."

I cuddled the dog in my arms and leaned over to kiss him. "I love her, thank you."

"You're welcome baby." He said kissing my forehead down to my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Troy." I rested my head on his chest. "I'm so lucky to have you."

He shook his head, kissing the top of mine. "I believe I'm the lucky one baby."

I pinched his side gently. "Don't even get me started Bolton."

For the rest of my birthday we just hung out together. Chad and Jerome stopped by to say happy birthday and give me a little present. Jerome was so cute. He looked just like his father. Chad was coping well being a single father. He had him for the summer since he didn't have much basketball. I babysat a couple of times for Chad if He and Troy played some basketball or something. I've never met his ex-wife Sharpay, nor did I want to.

Troy made me Bolton Burgers for dinner and decided to give me my second birthday present. He handed me an envelope as I finished eating. I looked at him then looked down at the envelope. I opened it and pulled out a Puerto Rican flag. "You got me a flag?" I asked, amused.

"Turn it around dork." He said, chuckling.

I turned it around and read aloud. "Pack your bags, we leave on the 12th." It clicked in my brain. I gasped. "You didn't!" He just smiled at me. "We're really going?"

"Yes, we're really going. Happy Birthday baby." I kissed his lips firmly, sliding off the island stool I was sitting on. I stood in between his legs, stroking his bottom lip with my tongue. His lips parted and I brushed my tongue against his. He pulled me closer to him as he slid off the seat.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips over and over and over again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said pulling away from him. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met. I love you so much."

"I love you too beautiful." Troy smiled, pulling me against him. "You are absolutely perfect." He mumbled, moving my hair out of my face. He kissed my lips again slowly. "Are you excited to go?"

I nodded furiously. "I have to go shopping! I need a new bathing suit!" He chuckled at me. "I have to go brag to my sister." I kissed his lips and ran upstairs.

* * *

**Troy.**

We landed in Puerto Rico at 8 this morning. We were checked into our hotel and were already on the beach. Gabi was tanning in her new bathing suit and I was laying next to her, relaxing. The flight was a couple of hours but we slept the whole way. From what we've seen the island was gorgeous. Gabriella was bouncing out of her seat when we were landing.

"Troy, pass the sun screen." Gabi said from beside me. I grabbed the bottle of sun screen and passed it to her. I took a drink of my water while I was sitting up. "Thank you honey." She said putting it down on the towel next to her.

I looked out at the clear blue water. "Come in the water with me. It's hot." I stood up from my chair. "Por Favor." I said with a smile on my face.

She giggled at me. I've been trying to speak Spanish since we've been here. "What did I tell you about the Spanish?"

I shrugged and pulled her up. "Vamos to the agua." I said sounding very white. "I'll give you a beso" I waggled my eyebrows.

Gabi went off into a long rant in Spanish. I blinked at her. "…y hablan spanglish."

"Me too." I said, having no idea what she said. "Are you coming with me or not?"

She giggled quietly and stood up. "I guess I will." I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder she hit my back. "Put me down Troy! I can walk you know."

"This is more fun." I said stepping into the warm water. I set her down next to me and she stumbled and fell into the water. I chuckled at her, helping her up. She pulled me down with her and climbed in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her. "The water's nice."

"Mhmm." She agreed, wrapping her arm around my neck. She kissed my lips gently.

I kissed her neck slowly, nuzzling my nose in her neck. "I can't wait until we get married." I mumbled into her neck. "I'm so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiled at me and kissed my lips gently.

"Me too babe." She sighed. "We have to plan the wedding, pick a place, pick food, flowers, get a dress and tux's. You have to pick a best man and I have to pick a maid of honor. We have to have a big party and a DJ and a cake." She groaned and laid her head back against me. "There is so much to do. Who are we even going to invite? Will we have a big wedding or a small wedding?"

I kissed her neck gently. "We can worry about that later."

She sighed and looked up at me. "Am I going to sign a pre-nup?"

I froze. I didn't even really think about it. I trust Gabi, we were going to be like a regular couple so what's mine is going to be hers. "No. No pre-nup."

She looked at me a little surprised. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. 'I'm positive. What is mine is yours. We're going to get married like a normal couple. It doesn't matter that I play professional basketball."

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Well you still have time to change your mind."

"I won't" I said confidently. "Now, Relax. You're on vacation Gabi. We can worry about all this when we get back home." She nodded and looked out into the ocean.

Gabi and I were enjoying our vacation. We've been there for a couple of days already and I didn't even want to go home. We still had a couple more days until we had to leave. Gabi and I were laying in bed, we just woke up but we enjoyed laying in bed until we wanted to. Gabi has been a extra quiet since yesterday. I pulled her closer to me and she cuddled up in my arms.

"Good Morning." She said quietly. I kissed the back of her neck slowly.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my nose on the back of her neck. "Good Morning beautiful." I drew little circles on her stomach slowly. "How did you sleep?"

"Really good actually. I feel good today." She said turning around in my arms to face me.

"That's good." I commented as I kissed her lips gently. "You were really quiet yesterday."

She shrugged. "I was just thinking, I had a lot on my mind."

I kissed her lips again gently. "What were you thinking about?"

Gabi went quiet. I looked down at her and she was looking back up at me. "I was thinking about eloping." She said quietly. "I think we should elope, while we're here."

I looked at her, surprised. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I've thought a lot about it. Being married is not about the wedding. It's about you and me, being together forever. That's all that really matters."

I laid my head back on the pillow. "I would love to do it. I would do it in a heartbeat, but I know family means a lot to you and I don't want to just do it and you regret it later."

She was quiet. "I won't regret it. Our families might be royally pissed off at us, but I won't regret it. Would you, if we did?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Hell if you told me the day after we got engaged you wanted to go down to city hall and get married I would have done it." She put her chin on my chest, looking at me. "Do you really want to do this?"

She nodded, kissing my chest. "I want to. The tabloids don't know where here. It's just be about me and you." She scooted up and kissed my lips gently.

"Alright. When do you want to do it? Later or tomorrow?" I asked her, kissing her lips.

"Later. I can wear that dress I bought the other day." She smiled at me. "You could wear something nice and you could get the rings while I get started on the legal stuff and you could meet me…" She trailed off, climbing off me. She got dressed into some new clothes.

I did the same and we went out and started our day. I got the rings while Gabi headed out to do whatever she needed to do. I met her down at the.. Well I don't know what it was but they were going to give us a marriage license. We had to wait two days. So we decided to move our wedding until the day before we had to leave. We got back into the hotel that night after dinner and I went straight for the bed.

Gabriella came in, stripping her dress off and climbing into bed. She laid back and sighed. "I haven't spoken Spanish like that in a long time. My brain is still fuzzy." She closed her eyes.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry baby."

She smiled. "It's okay. I'm happy." Gabi wrapped her arms around me and kissed my chest gently. "I'm excited for Sunday."

I chuckled. "Me too baby." I trailed my lips along her shoulder.

She giggled quietly. "It's like we did this backwards. We had our honey moon, next we are going to get married." I looked at her. "What? It wouldn't make sense to go on vacation twice right?"

I shrugged. "I guess that's logical. Maybe we can have a little weekend get away before basketball starts up again."

She groaned. "Basketball. I like having you home to myself."

I frowned. "I like being home with you but I have to work baby."

"Well talk about it later." She put her finger on my lips then kissed my lip gently.

* * *

**Gabriella.**

Our papers got finalized and our marriage license had one more process before it got sent to L.A. Troy and I were married technically now. Our ceremony was in a couple hours in a cute little church we found with a person who speaks English well. I put on a short white dress I bought earlier in the week. I left my hair down and in loose curls. I tied it off with a flower in my hair.

Since we were being extremely untraditional, We got ready in the same room, trying not to pounce on each other. We took a nice car ride before getting to the church right on time. We watched a service at the church and a couple of fans of Troy's stayed to witness the wedding. We really didn't even mind.

"We are gathered here today under god to witness Gabriella Marie Montez and Troy Anthony Bolton be wed in holy matrimony. Love is a special bond between this man and this woman, bringing two worlds together to make one little family. It takes a lot of courage to make sacrifices for the one you love. These two are ready to commit their lives to each other as long as they live." The man next to us started speaking. Troy was playing with my fingers, I was staring up into his eyes. "I am honored to join these two as man and wife. Any objections before we begin, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I looked up at Troy. "you good?" I asked him quietly

"Yep, You good?" He asked me back.

I smiled widely at him. "Perfect."

We said our vows and he leaned down and kissed my lips. We were officially married. I was Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, wife of NBA superstar Troy Bolton. It was so surreal as we got back into the car to go back to the hotel. It was truly like a big adrenaline rush. I was excited and nervous and happy. I had no regrets at all.

We got to the hotel and Troy carried me from the rental car all the way to the elevator. He held me the whole elevator ride and till we got to our room. He managed to get the door open with one hand and he opened the door. We walked through the door and he kicked the door closed and set me down on the bed

I giggled quietly as I bounced against the bed. "Was that necessary?"

He nodded. "It was completely necessary." He crawled on top of me and kissed my lips firmly. "Are you ready to face the real world tomorrow Mrs. Bolton?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "By the time we get there it will still be night time so I'll have at least 8 hours before I have to deal with it."

Troy just chuckled at me, laying next to me. "How are we going to tell our parents?"

"On the phone?" I sighed. "Is that like a low blow? Oh hey mom the vacation was perfect. Oh and we got married while we were there."

Troy frowned. "I guess you're right." He rubbed his forehead. "But I'd rather do that then go see them and tell them. I'm sure both of our parents will fly out and kick our asses when they find out anyway."

I blew raspberries with my lips and sighed. "That's true as well." I sat up and smiled at him. "We should just enjoy our time together. Now let's have sex."

He shrugged. "Okay."

When we got back home we went straight to bed because we were jet lagged and very, very tired. It didn't help that It was 3 in the morning either. I guess Troy woke up first because he was gone. I laid in bed and covered up my head, cuddling with my pillow.

"Gabi?" I heard. Somebody pulled back the covers. "Are you hiding?" Troy asked, chuckling.

"No. I'm sleeping." I said with my eyes closed.

"Get up wife, your husband made breakfast." Troy said. I looked up at him and he was holding a tray of food in his hands. I sat up, crossing my legs. He put the tray in my lap and sat across from me. "I bet you 5 dollars that one of our moms will call within the next hour. Starting now." Troy put a forkful of food in his mouth.

"You're on." I said, taking a drink of orange juice. I looked at my left hand at the rings my husband gave me. "I never really notice how pretty the wedding bands you picked out were." I said after swallowing.

Troy smiled proudly. "They're engraved too. You will never know what they say because it is never coming off your hand."

I bit my lip. Now that he told me I felt like I needed to take it off. "Can you make an exception, just this one time?"

Troy sighed. "Fine, just this one time."

I squealed excitedly and I pulled off my engagement ring and then my wedding ring. I held it up in the light, looking around the ring. I smiled when I saw the word. 'Amor.' I gave my rings to Troy to slide back on my finger. I cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips when he was finished. "It's beautiful, Thank you."

"I love you beautiful girl." He kissed my forehead gently.

I kissed his lips gently and smiled. "I love you too hubby." His tongue started poking my bottom lip until my phone rang.

He pulled back from me. "HA! FIVE BUCKS!"

I scoffed. "It might not even…" I picked up my phone. 'mom' blinked cross the screen. "Shit!"

Troy had a smug smile on his face and I pushed him backwards and he just bounced back up. I answered my phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey baby, how was Puerto Rico?"_ My mom asked, excitedly. _"Did you take a lot of pictures?"_

"Come on Ma, you know that answer. But it was beautiful and amazing. I would go back again in a heart beat." I smiled over at my husband. Troy mouthed, 'tell her'. I sighed. "Is daddy with you?"

_"Yeah, do you want to talk to him?"_ Mom asked.

"Yeah, but can you put me on speaker phone, I have something to tell you both." I said biting my bottom lip. I mouthed, 'I'm scared' back to Troy. He held my hand and gave me a comforting smile.

_"Hey!"_ My dad said.

_"We're both on speaker phone. And Jasmine is here too."_ My mom said.

_"Hi sister!"_ Jasmine called out.

"Hey Dad, Hey Jas." I said, frowning at troy. He squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath. "Alright. Well When Troy and I were in Puerto Rico we made a decision. I know you're not going to like it but it was best for Troy and I."

_"Did you break up?"_ Jasmine asked.

My mom gasped. _"Did you?"_

I shook my head even though they couldn't see me. "No, no, no, no. We didn't break up. The opposite, actually. We got married." They were quiet. "We eloped."

The silence was killing me. It felt like it was going on forever. I heard somebody clear their throat. _"Gabriella, we're going to let you go. We will call you later."_ My dad said, his voice was hard. I felt my lip quiver I bit my bottom lip to stop it.

"Alright. I love you guys. I'll talk to you later." I managed to get out.

_"Bye Gabriella."_ Dad said before the line went dead.

I dropped my phone and looked at Troy. He was frowning at me. He picked up the Tray and move it out of the way. He wrapped me up in his arms and I put my face in his chest. I felt a couple tears run down my cheeks. I composed myself and turned to Troy. "One down." I said quietly and soft of optimistically.

"I'll call my mom." Troy said, pulling out his phone.

He called his mom. Her parents took it better than mine did. They were happy for us. My parents hadn't talked to me in a week and I was about to break down. I couldn't even focus on work today. I cut the photo shoot short. I had a more than enough good pictures. I packed up my things and headed home. I had Troy's Audi today. I really needed to buy myself a car.

Word got out of Troy and I eloping and we were dealing with all the attention one day at a time. They followed me everywhere and I wanted to punch them all in the face. I knew I was never this annoying. When I got home I parked the Audi in it's usual spot in the garage and locked it up. I walked around the Audi past the truck. I looked in the storage that was in the garage. One of my boxes were in there from when I moved in. It was just little unimportant things.

I looked through the box and put it back on the shelf. I forgot why I even looked in there. I walked past the truck again I caught a glimpse of the picture sitting on the dashboard. Troy and I on our first date, sitting on the couch and hugging me with huge smiles on our faces. I smiled at the picture. I felt a little better.

I walked in the door and into the front room and My parents and my sister were sitting on the couch. "Surprise." Troy said, spotting me. They all turned their attention to me. A smile crept on my face.

My mom stood up and I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Mom." I said quietly, burying my face in her neck. "I missed you so much."

"Oh we missed you too baby." She smoothed down my hair slowly. She pulled away from me and smiled.

"I thought you hated me." I said, frowning.

Daddy got up and walked over to us. "We were a little upset but we could never hate you Gabriella." He kissed my forehead. "We are so proud of you. You found a great husband who loves you very, very much." I glanced over at Troy who was smiling over at us.

Jasmine came over as well and hugged her arms around all of us. "Your spontaneity is one of the things we love about you Gabi. You never cease to surprise us."

I giggled quietly. "I'm so happy you guys are here." I hugged them all tightly. They pulled away from me and Troy came over and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"We should all go out as one big family." Troy said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

My mom smiled at us. "Of course. Our first official meal with Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." My sister squealed from next to me.

I giggled quietly. "That's how I feel every time I say it too."

Troy chuckled from behind me. "Let's go baby."

Troy and I sat in the front seat of the escalade. I held his hand on the ride over. I always caught myself looking at him. Sometimes I would go back to that day that changed my life forever. I felt the throb in my forehead where the basketball bounced off. His voice calling my last name, the way he looked at me when I got back up. It still surprises me that I love him just as much as he loves me.

* * *

The end! I hope ya'll liked it. There will be No sequel. I'm going to take a little break for the weekend cause it's my nieces first birthday and were having a shit load of people in my house. I'll try to get out a new story as soon as possible! Thank you guys for your understanding and all your nice comments! Be back soon! Don't forget to review.


End file.
